The Little Moments
by DreamingintheDark
Summary: Spencer and Toby were a couple since high school up until the second year of college when Spencer suddenly dropped out of the college they were going to. She disappeared with only three words left behind: "It's over." to Toby and "Goodbye." to her three best friends. Now three years later they are brought back together after a tragic event.
1. What Started it All

_**Hello, so I'm back with a new story. This story is kind of based off the idea of my other story True Love Never Dies, but I'm taking the idea and twisting it a bit. First, a few things to note: This is AU, there is no -A, Maya is alive, Toby never got his GED, and Spencer and Toby went to Penn U together. I think that covers everything. Please feel free to review. Hope you enjoy the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or the characters.**_

* * *

**The Little Moments**

* * *

**Prologue**

Love was one thing Spencer and Toby knew best. They had been dating for three years and were still going strong when they had entered college. Every one of their friends had known Toby was going to propose to her when the two had graduated, but Toby never got the chance. At the end of their second year Spencer suddenly dropped out disappearing off the face of the Earth with only three words left behind: "It's over." to Toby and "Goodbye." to her three best friends. Spencer stayed gone up until a tragic event brought her back three years later.

* * *

**Chapter One: What Started it All**

The tragic event started on beautiful day in Rosewood. A shining sun and a nearly cloudless blue sky accompanied the beautiful day giving more life to the blossoming flowers and the well manicured lawns that Rosewood was known for along with stunning houses and perfect families.

Late afternoon approached with warm temperatures and the shining sun slowly falling in the darkening sky. One family in Rosewood was placing kisses all over their baby boy's face prolonging their leave for date night. Their babysitter for the night finally put a stop to their plentiful kisses saving the baby boy from his face being completely covered in red lipstick and clear lip gloss. "Hey, hey! You giving the boy more kisses than he needs for the next five years!"

The parents giggled giving a kiss on the cheek to their longtime friend Toby. "Thank you again Toby. You're the only reason Emily said yes to this date night," Maya commented.

"Is not!" Emily remarked giving her wife a look.

Maya ignored Emily's remark by giving her baby boy a kiss on his sweet nose. "Goodbye my sweet boy." Without knowing those were her last words to her son, Maya walked off the porch to her car.

Emily stayed a few moments longer on the porch to give her son a finale kiss on the forehead. "Goodbye Jace, bye Toby." Emily followed Maya's path to the car.

Toby stayed standing on the porch holding baby Jace. As Maya pulled out of the driveway Toby grabbed Jace's wrist shaking it up and down to signal waving goodbye. Once the silver car was out of view Toby brought Jace back inside bouncing the baby boy a little in his arms. "How about we play with the blocks Jace, and build a castle?"

Jace nodded his head excitedly giving Toby a toothless grin. "Yeah, yeah!"

* * *

The happy couple laughed and laughed enjoying themselves on the car ride home. Their date night had gone wonderfully lasting until nightfall, a little longer than they had expected it to last. Soft music playing from the radio was giving off the right sound for the mood in the car. They held hands with Maya brushing her thumb back and forth on the back of Emily's hand. Their laughter faded out as they caught their breaths. Turning her head to catch her wife's eye, Maya smiled over at Emily. "I love you so much," Maya whispered lovingly.

"I love you too," Emily replied giving Maya a radiant smile back and then a feather light kiss on the hand.

With Maya's eyes back on the road she saw some swerving headlights ahead. They looked suspicious, so Maya kept a close eye on them while directing the car closer to the edge of the street. But, suddenly as Maya directed the car to the side the swerving headlights approached at mad speed. Maya quickly unlaced her right hand from Emily's to have another hand on the wheel to swerve away from the car, but it was already too late. The car made its impact giving Maya only a second to lock eyes with her panicked wife. Then everything went black.

* * *

A running Toby entered the hospital at great speed holding a young boy in his arms. Reaching the reception desk he gasped out, "Where is Emily Field's room?"

The lady behind the desk scanned through her computer at a slow pace taking her time to find Emily's room. Right when Toby was about to snap the lady turned her attention to him. "Room 413, fourth floor."

Toby gave the receptionist a muffled thanks before racing off to the elevators. On the fourth floor Toby headed down the fluorescent lighted halls before stopping in front of room 413. The door swung open reveling an older man dressed in a white coat. His sad grey eyes landed on a panicked and worrisome Toby. "Ah, uh, Mr. Cavanaugh?"

"Yes, is she okay? Is something wrong? What happened?" Where's Maya, her wife?" Toby rushed out the questions that were rambling in his brain.

"Now Mr. Cavanaugh, for what I am about to tell you I need you to be calm and ask questions when I am done." Toby nodded his head taking deep breaths to calm himself down. "Tonight there was a terrible accident involving a drunk driver and your friends. Mrs. Fields-Maya-was killed on sight, but your friend Emily just barely made it out alive," the doctor informed him.

Grief hit Toby smack in the face. Maya was a close friend of his due to his close friendship with Emily. Before Toby had time to think more on the subject, the doctor had continued on with his explanation. "That is why Ms. Fields has ask me to call you here. Due to the impact of the crash Ms. Fields lost a great deal of blood and has a great deal of brain damage; it does not show great signs of her making it through."

"What-what do you mean?"

The doctor set an aged hand on Toby's broad shoulder. "Ms. Fields has requested a last word with you and her son." The doctor patted Toby's broad shoulder. "I'm sorry young man for your losses tonight."

The doctor moved on leaving Toby on his own with baby Jace in his arms. Slowly, the doctor's words sank in painfully, triggering tears to well up in his eyes and fall silently down his cheeks as he turned to face room 413. Toby was not prepared for what he saw on the inside of the room, though. More tears fell at the sight of Emily. The long brown waves and deep chocolate eyed friend of his was lying in the hospital bed with colorful bruises covering every inch of her beautifully tanned skin. A long cut stretched from the bottom of her attached ear lobe up to her eyebrow along with other, smaller cut marks decorating her face. White gauze was wrapped around her head several times with a deep red color bleeding through the gauze by her left temple. Only her right arm and right leg were in casts to show any bones that had been broken. But, this didn't look like the Emily Toby knew: this looked like a broken glass doll abandoned on the floor.

"Em," Toby whispered setting down baby Jace in the guest chair. "Em?"

Emily's eyes twitched open slowly and a small groan passed through her spilt lip. Toby ran over to her kneeling by her side grabbing her open hand gently. "Tobes?"

"Yes, Emily, I'm right here." The words came out of his mouth breathy and barely audible.

"I know it'd be too late for all you get here, so needed to choose." Emily took a breath. "I hope they'll understand. I chose you."

Toby shook his head with hot tears spilling faster than before when he realized what she meant. "No…no, Em, don't talk like that. You are going to pull through Em; I know you will."

"It is too late Toby, and I know it is, so I can't be greedy and wanting to tell everyone how a feel about them and how much I thank them for being in my life." Emily gave him a watery smile as tears too were surrounding the corners of her eyes. Toby continued to shake his head no though. "So, I chose you because without you I wouldn't have come out of the closet. And I wanted to thank you for everything you have done for me, and sadly I know I can never repay it. I want to thank you for accepting me for who I am and telling me I shouldn't care what others think about it. Thank you for that. You helped me see that."

Another shaky breath was taken. "You were and always will be my best friend. The girls were my sisters and you were like my brother. You were always there for me when I needed you, you listened to all my problems, and you were the perfect shoulder to cry on. I love you Toby with all of my heart."

"I love you too Em, but…it-can't…"

"It is. I can feel it Toby. Can you please bring me Jace?"

Toby did as she asked bringing the two year old to his mommy. He set him down by Emily's good arm so she could curl it around her baby boy. Seeing tears in his mommy's eyes Jace frowned placing his tiny fingers on his mommy's cheek. "Mommy?"

Another watery smile appeared on Emily's face. "Yes, Jace, Mommy's here. Mommy's not going to be here for much longer. Remember that place where Mommy's grandparents are? Heaven?" Jace nodded his head hearing the H word and remembering it during story time. "Mommy's going to go there, but Mommy wanted to say goodbye first."

Emily's words were slower and quieter as time ticked on. "Mommy wants you to grow up to be a strong, smart, and kind man. I want you to be who you are and not change yourself for anybody. I want you to never give up on anything. I want you to reach for your dreams and succeed in life. But, most of all I want you to be happy and enjoy life. You have to live to the fullest not caring what people say or think about you. Life will be much happier and easier if you do that. Also I want you to know that even though you are not my son I always loved you like you were my own, and Mama loves you too. I love you Jace, and I always will."

Emily turned her head slight towards Toby wincing. They locked eyes. "You'll tell him all of this when he is older, so he'll understand what I have said. Please?" Her words came out in a soft whisper.

"Anything for you."

"I love you both very, very much," Emily announced once again. Jace drifted his hand down and touched his tiny hand to his chest then to his mommy's chest right where her heart was. It was Jace's special way of showing his love since he could not produce the three words. "I-I wi-wish I didn't ha-have to say goodbye, but…I'm g-going to be wi-with Maya again."

Emily slid her eyelids shut for the very last time and the rhythmic beating of his mommy's heart slowed to a stop under Jace's hand. The two year old boy began to cry. Toby took him from his mommy's side and held him close to comfort the boy as well as himself. His best friend was gone.


	2. The Reading of Emily Jane Field's Will

Chapter Two: The Reading of Emily Jane Field's Will

* * *

_And so the tragic event happened. It hit hard and no one saw it coming, because bad things weren't supposed to happen to good people, right? Wrong. Bad things always happened the to purest people. And so the good people known as Emily and Maya were taken. But when one door closes, another one opens. So, the door of Emily and Maya had closed and a mysterious new door opened with someone no one had ever expected to show her face around Rosewood again._

* * *

A man ushered them into a decent sized room with eggshell white walls, boring grey carpet, and a long, magnificent wooden table in the middle with several black business chairs pushed in. The man in the sleek suit and slightly balding head took the seat at the head of the table waving his hand at the chairs motioning for them to sit. Every one of the black chairs were taken expect for one lone chair. The balding man watched the empty chair and the closed door for a few minutes before awkwardly clearing his throat. "Ah, we're one short, but I guess we can start."

"I am Mr. Ronwall and I will be reading the last will of Emily Jane Fields." At the reading of her full name Mr. and Mrs. Fields got tears in their eyes as hearing their daughter's name was a dagger to the heart.

Mr. Ronwall began reading the will reading out all the things Emily had in her possession and where they were to go. She had given twenty five percent of her savings to her parents and split another twenty five percent of her savings to her _four_ best friends. Each friend was given six point five percent of the twenty five percent savings. The shocking part was Spencer Hastings was including in the friends getting money. No one had been in contact with her ever since she disappeared three years ago. Everyone now looked at the empty chair now knowing Spencer was supposed to be sitting there hearing the will with them. Mr. Ronwall awkwardly cleared his throat again as if he had a frog in his throat. The sudden whispering stopped.

"And finally to my son." Toby's stomach gave a weird twist at the word finally. Both of Emily's parents were mentioned in the will as well as her four best friends including Spencer, the one best friend whom had been out of the picture for three years. Now her son was being mentioned. All the important people to Emily had been mentioned expect for Toby. Toby felt as if he was not going to be mentioned in the will, and well, that was a hit straight in the gut. "He will be given the rest of my savings if Maya has gone with me along with the home. And if Maya has passed along with me the guardians of Jace shall be the godparents: Toby Cavanaugh and Spencer Hastings."

And chaos began with the last sentence read.

Mr. and Mrs. Fields set up an argument with Mr. Ronwall explaining that they were Jace's adopted grandparents and they should be the ones taking custody of him like they had been since Emily and Maya's death. Aria was staring at Spencer's empty chair with wide eyes, and Hanna snatched the will out of Mr. Ronwall's hands since he was distracted by the angry Mr. and Mrs. Fields. "Let me see it!" she declared.

With the will in her hands, Hanna reread the last paragraph again only to find Mr. Ronwall hadn't read the wrong names like she had thought before. "But, that doesn't make sense? It's-" Hanna looked up from the will seeing Toby across from her. He had his hands clasped in his lap with his head bowed and a sudden interest in the edge of the wooden table. His face looked like it had been drained of blood. "Oh, Toby, I didn't mean to offend you. It's just-"

"No, I agree Jace should go with his grandparents," Toby said while not looking up from the table.

Mrs. Fields saw the sad look casted on Toby's face and a rush of guilt filled her. "No, Toby don't take it that way. You're great with Jace! It's-"

Mrs. Fields was cut off by the wooden door swinging open. Everyone looked up and gasped at the person standing in the doorway. Spencer Hastings was standing in the doorway. The same exact Spencer Hastings whom had gone missing three years ago with nothing more than three words left behind. Only the Spencer standing in the doorway was older and more mature looking. The matured Spencer was in a classy navy blue pencil skirt and a crisp white sleeveless shirt standing in black peep toed heels. Her long brown locks were drawn up in a sleek high bun and her makeup light, but very professional looking. Her lips were brushed with a light lipstick shade and pressed together in a straight line. She looked straight ahead at Mr. Ronwall and not at anyone else in the room. "Sorry for the tardiness; my flight was delayed."

"No problem at all, Miss Hastings?" Spencer nodded her head. "I am Mr. Ronwall. Now since we have already gone through the will, would you like me to go over your part in the will privately?" Mr. Ronwall inquired glancing at the other guests in the room whom were staring at Spencer with slightly gaped mouths.

Spencer gave a sharp nod. "I would appreciate that very much. Outside?" Spencer gestured her hand to the open space behind her.

"Very well." Mr. Ronwall stood up from his seat looking over at Toby. "Mr. Cavanaugh, we will need you as well."

The brown eyed beauty's gaze drifted for the first time away from Mr. Ronwall to Toby. He caught her gaze seeing the questioning look in her eyes, but she did not address the subject. Spencer spun on her heel and exited the room. Toby and Mr. Ronwall followed her outside with Mr. Ronwall shutting the door behind him.

"You may begin Mr. Ronwall."

Toby kept his eyes on Spencer the whole time while Mr. Ronwall reread the parts of Emily's will Spencer was in. And Spencer's look of calm was shattered when the last sentence was read leaving her with a flabbergasted expression on her face. "Um, excuse me sir, but I believe the last part was incorrectly read, because I am no child's godmother. "

Mr. Ronwall shook his head handing Spencer the will with a sigh. Spencer took the will in her hands and soon her eyes were flying across the paper with her pupils widening when she herself read the last sentence. No words left her mouth though. Mr. Ronwall exchanged looks with Toby and then Spencer before saying, "I think I'll let you two talk."

After Mr. Ronwall left the two had no words exchanged for at least five ticking minutes. Toby was observing Spencer while Spencer taped the front of her heel impatiently staring at the vase of flowers to her side. It was Toby who broke the silence. So many questions were running through his mind at the moment jumbling his thoughts. "Where have you been Spencer?" The question seemed like the best thing to ask you ex-girlfriend that had left you three years prior with only a two word break up left on a sticky note.

"New York," Spencer answered quickly.

"Why?"

Spencer didn't answer quickly like she did for the last question. She took a long pregnant pause then breathed in a sigh. "You don't need to know."

"Yes, I do need to know. You left me with only 'It's over.' on a sticky note! It's not the greatest way to break up with a person! I think I at least deserve to know why you left."

"I don't think this is the place to be discussing this," Spencer hissed glaring at the few people in the open that were looking at them strangely. "We just learned that we are guardians of a child. Did you know I was godmother? I mean, how can I be a godmother to a child I never knew existed?" Spencer added.

Toby didn't like her subject change. "No, Emily never mentioned Jace having a godmother. I knew I was godfather, though."

Spencer nodded her head clucking her tongue. "I see."

"So, back onto you." Toby glanced at her. "Why? Why did you leave?"

Another sigh left Spencer's mouth. "Back onto this now?"

"You could just tell me why."

"I don't have to tell you," Spencer grumbled. "Shouldn't we be discussing other topics?"

Toby was getting angry about Spencer not answering his question. So, he switched the topic like she suggested, but only to blindside her. "Yeah, maybe we should. How about you tell me why you weren't at Emily's funeral? It was a week ago."

A gulp went down Spencer's throat as her face fell. "I-I didn't know."

Anger washed over Toby completely. "_You didn't know, huh?"_

"Yes, I didn't know! Just yesterday I was called up being told that there was a will reading of Emily's will and I was to be there for it. When I asked why they informed me Emily had passed away. Great way to find out, _huh_? That's why I didn't show up at the funeral. I was only informed yesterday that my best friend was dead!"

A silence drew in as Toby took in what Spencer had said. Pushing away all the unanswered questions that were swamping his brain, Toby focused on why they were here: Jace. He was the reason they were here. If they were going to take care of him they needed to stop arguing. "We should talk about Jace."

"Well, I am denying my duty and the custody of the child will be all yours," Spencer said softly.

That took Toby off guard. "What?"

Spencer straightened her back and crossed her arms across her chest. "I happen to have a successful career in New York that I need to get back to. When I came here I wasn't under the impression that I would become a legal guardian of a child. I simply don't have the time or the need to take care of a child."

"_Need?_" Toby thundered.

"Well, it's not my child," Spencer stated.

"Not your child? Emily gave you this-"

Spencer cut him off with a snooty comment. "She must have been highly intoxicated when she made that decision then."

Range filled Toby's eyesight at Spencer's harsh words. "Don't you dare insult Emily! I don't know why she chose you to be the one to take care of her son, but she did and you should honor that. You should take this responsibility with honor because Emily would have done the same thing for you."

The two stood glaring at each other for some time, but surprisingly Spencer was the one to back down, directing her eyes at the wall to her side to avoid looking in Toby's blue eyes filled with fury. Toby's eyes and expression calmed down slightly when Spencer looked away, but were ready to spring up again in full fury. His brain ran wild and softly he said, "One week."

"One week what?" Spencer asked with her head still turned away from Toby.

"Give Jace one week. If the responsibility is too much to handle after one week, you can give it up."

Spencer met Toby's gaze with blue mixing with hazelnut. Her expression was softened at the gentleness in his voice. A sigh escaped her mouth for the third time today. "Fine, one week."


	3. Preschooler Boot Camp

_**A/N: Sorry, but I messed up Jace's age. He is three years old, not two.**_

* * *

**Chapter Three: Preschooler Boot Camp**

* * *

_And one week turned into a few weeks, and a few weeks turned into a couple months, and a couple of months turned into a year. And then, of course, they got married and lived happily ever after. Yeah, right. This is the real world not some fairytale land where everyone lived happily ever after except for the bad guy. Spencer and Toby didn't just fall back in love just like that and forget about everything else. No, day one was their first step of many, _many_ steps to being in love again._

* * *

Spencer let out a loud yawn. She had gone home on her plane that she booked before, because it was a first class seat and she was not giving that up. Later, after she packed her bags for a one week stay, she had driven back to Rosewood not stopping except for the need for gas. Her body and mind were doused in fatigue and her back was sore from sitting too long when she arrived at the place Toby had told her was Emily and Maya's home. Not having much energy left Spencer crashed in the guest room Toby had shown her.

At the bottom of the steps Spencer closed her mouth and peeled open her eyes. She seemed to be in the kitchen: the exact room she was hoping to find, but she was not alone. Spencer was graced with the presence of Toby at the stove frying eggs and the child of Emily and Maya's sitting at the island spooning Cheerios into his mouth. Toby turned his head towards the staircase seeing Spencer standing there. He pointed to the island where Jace was eating and also where a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast sat accompanied with a class of orange juice. "I hope you still like your eggs over easy."

Spencer nodded her head before going over to sit where the plate was placed. The island was made out of white and gray sparkled granite with black iron and tribal patterned cushioned chairs to sit in. Picking up the fork Spencer started to eat. Once Toby was finished cooking he tossed the frying pan in the sink and sat down next to Jace. They all ate in silence with only the sound of munching food to be heard. When Spencer went to take a sip of her orange juice she noticed the child was staring at her with his bright blue eyes. He turned his curious gaze to Toby when Spencer had caught him staring.

"Toby who's that?" the child asked in a high pitched voice pointing at Spencer.

"That's your godmother Spencer," Toby answered chewing on a piece of buttered toast.

Jace got a confused look on his tiny little face. "I have a god mommy?"

"Yes," Toby answered with simplicity.

Once they were all done eating Toby cleaned up ignoring Spencer's offer to help. "Jace, why don't you play with your blocks? Spencer and I need to talk." Jace nodded his head and raised his arms up in the air. Toby lifted him up and set him down on the white tiled floor. Jace raced off to what Spencer assumed was the family room that was just off of the kitchen. Toby gestured to where Jace had ran off to and walked over there. Spencer followed and took a seat in a leather arm chair next to Toby who took a seat on the couch. "I hope you're okay with talking with him here. I have to keep an eye on him."

Spencer bobbled her head up and down watching Jace stack colorful blocks on one another. She waited for Toby to talk and only after two minutes of her silence did he take the hint. "So, we need to get you use to Jace. Luckily, he is in his preschooler stage. He had some terrible twos." Toby gave small chuckle. "He's really easy to take care of, so it shouldn't be too hard."

Jace took a red rectangular block and threw it at the tower he had just built. Spencer frowned at the destructive behavior. "I guess I should go over some of the basics. He is three years old and his birthday is January 15th. He loves blocks, playing catch, kicking the ball, playing outside in general, and he adores Bubble Guppies. He doesn't like when he doesn't get what he wants, broccoli, and he is terrified of dogs." Spencer nodded her head taking in all the information. "But, he is a totally sweetheart and is kind to everyone," Toby concluded.

"So, do we just watch him the whole time?" Spencer inquired watching Jace build his tower back up.

"No, he has a schedule he goes by. He is usually woken up at eight thirty and gets dressed before having breakfast. Afterwards he plays with his toys or plays outside. Then there's lunch and after lunch it's time for Bubble Guppies. With his TV time filled in Jace reads a book out loud to help him improve in reading. Nap time is after reading. He likes being told a story or read a book first; it's the only way he'll go to sleep. Then play time again before dinner. And after dinner time some brain games and books. Last thing he'll do is bathe and then it's bedtime at eight thirty."

A slight smile appeared on Spencer's lips. "You seem to know a lot about him."

Toby grinned. "I love him like he was my own son. I used to think I could probably kidnap him away, and I even tried once, but Emily caught me on the way out the door."

A rare laugh escaped Spencer's mouth. "Did you really?"

"Yep, and I was so close to succeeding, too."

* * *

They continued on the day doing almost everything Toby had said Jace usually did on a normal day. When they had gotten to nap time Jace became fussy, but Toby calmed him down and brought him upstairs. Jace's room was a stereotypical shade of sky blue with clean white carpet and two large windows with a view of the backyard. He had oak wood furniture with a three shelved bookcase by his bed. Many books were stored on the highest shelf with toys taking up the other two shelves. Jace went over to the bookshelf and brought a book over to Spencer. Spencer looked down at him with pure confusion. "Uh, Toby can read it to you."

Jace shook his head and pushed the book more towards Spencer. She looked over at Toby with her eyes having help written all over them, but Toby shook his head as well. "No, he wants you to read it to him. I suggest you do it; he gets very fussy without a nap."

A gulp was sent down her dry throat. She took the book from the child's hands and followed him to the bed. Jace climbed onto his twin sized bed and scooted over to one side. Now under the covers Jace patted him tiny hand on the open side of his bed. Another look of confusion crossed Spencer's face. Toby stepped in. "He wants you to sit next to him."

A bit of panic filled Spencer's eyes; she shook her head no. "No, I'm not doing that."

"He won't go to sleep unless you sit next to him and read." Spencer grumbled at Toby's smirk on his face. She got onto the bed taking up the rest of the open space. With a puffed out sigh Spencer began to read.

Nearing the end of the short story Spencer felt pressure being placed on her left side and was suddenly aware Jace had fallen asleep against her. Jumping off to the side Spencer clutched the book to her chest breathing heavily. Jace's small form slumped over and he snuggled up against his pillow.

"Hey, you got him to fall asleep." A voice entered her ears.

Spiraling around Spencer saw Toby standing in the doorway leaning one arm against the door frame. During story time Spencer had never noticed that Toby had left. He took in the startled look on Spencer's face. "Did I scare you?"

"Just a bit." It was the truth and secretly Spencer was glad Toby was not there to witness her jump away from Jace. She didn't need him questioning another thing.

* * *

The day went on with no other incident to Spencer's luck. Jace was a happy little boy with all of Toby's attention on him. Spencer stood more on the sidelines watching Toby play with Jace. Dinner strolled in with Toby whipping up some Mac 'n' Cheese at Jace's request. Afterwards they continued on the schedule. Jace completed his brain games and then was taken up for a bubble bath. Spencer dragged on behind slowly climbing up the stairs and walking down the hall to reach Jace's room. Soon as she reached his door her ears were filled with a soft musical voice. Peeking inside Spencer found the owner of the angelic voice. Toby was inside singing Jace to sleep. When the boy was fast asleep Toby tucked him in under the covers.

"You know you're really good with him."

Toby spun around to see Spencer was the one who startled him. Spencer smirked: payback. Toby's hand reached up to rub the back of his neck. "I guess so."

Spencer rolled her eyes just as her stomach growled. Even with eating the Mac 'n' Cheese, Spencer's stomach was used to being fed around this time or later. Toby looked up from the ground to look at her. She was wrapping her arms around her stomach trying to cover up her stomach growl. "Are you hungry?"

"Maybe."

"C'mon, we can order Chinese takeout."

* * *

And here they were. They were sitting on the couch chowing down on Chinese takeout. It had reminded Spencer of the old times when Toby would show up at night when Spencer's parents were out of town. They would order Chinese takeout and just talk all night long with some stolen kisses here and there. Toby broke Spencer out of memory lane. "You did well today."

"I guess so." Spencer shrugged her shoulders.

Toby smiled at her mocking answer. Today had gone well. He had expected in the morning that Spencer would still have here stone walls up, but she didn't and he was happy about it. "I'm going to stop pestering you about why you left. It is your business and I shouldn't being poking around at it. I hope in time you'll tell me why."

Spencer kept quiet. Then suddenly she leap up from the couch heading towards the staircase. Disappointment filled Toby. He had hoped for a response of yes or even a maybe; not a silence response. But, to his surprise she stopped at the foot of the steps and spun round. "Only time can tell."


	4. The Obstacle Named Lily Peterson

**Chapter Four: The Obstacle Named Lily Peterson**

_Now that our little-used-to-be lovebirds are getting along, Life ponders on what It should do next. Should It give them an easy journey with no bumps on the road back to love? Or should It throw an obstacle in their path to make the journey just a tad bit rough? Ah ha! Life exclaims coming to a conclusion. It shall put an obstacle in their path back to love, and that obstacle shall be named Lily Peterson._

A few days had gone by and Spencer was now on day four of the week trial. To her surprise she was actually enjoying her time here and was starting to get used to Jace. Though, she did have to wake up with the reminder every morning that the only reason she was here was because Emily and Maya had passed away. Also Spencer did try to have the least amount of interaction with Jace. Luckily, he had Toby tell him a story before naptime instead of Spencer.

Her time here made her on the fence about her decision she had to make at the end of day seven. At the start of all of this she had been one hundred percent sure about her answer of not staying, but now…

Making her way through the modern and sleek styled kitchen she found the pantry. With some investigation she found packets of cinnamon apple oatmeal. Preparing it Spencer put the bowl in the microwave and drew her attention to the coffee maker. With everything made to perfection, Spencer set down her breakfast and coffee mug on the island and sat down to eat.

Toby and Jace had come down a little later. They both had a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios. Spencer had learned that Jace didn't like eggs scrambled or fried, but was obsessed with Honey Nut Cheerios.

"Good morning," Toby greeted her as he set his bowl down on the island across from her.

"Morning," she replied.

After breakfast they had followed the schedule like they had the days earlier. But, during playtime (after naptime) a surprise came along. The doorbell rang and Toby got up to go get it leaving Spencer to keep an eye on Jace. The little boy was once again building up a tower of colorful blocks and then knocking it down, and then repeating the process. Spencer still couldn't see what was so fun about. When she was his age she was already making homes out of Legos trying to compete with Melissa's large scaled castles made from Legos as well.

"You're back early!"

"We decided to come back a day early. With all that walking your feet tend to get rather sore and covered in blisters no matter what footwear you're wearing." A sugary voice entered the room.

Spencer turned her head to see Toby coming into the family room with a shorter women whom only reached up to his shoulder with two inch heels on. She had lovely honey blonde princess curls framing her heart shaped face. Her features were beautiful with her big chocolate brown eyes, a small cute nose, and full lips. Addressing the atmosphere around the two, Spencer guessed they had known each other for a while.

They finally entered the family room. Toby looked over at Spencer. "Spencer this is my girlfriend Lily Peterson." A freezing cold feeling soared through Spencer's body. "Lily this is-"

"Oh my goodness! You're Spencer Hastings! I've heard so much about you," Lily exclaimed going over to shake Spencer's hand that she had not offered.

Shocked, Spencer mumbled out, "Have you?" without much thought put into her response.

"Yes! You really can't move to Rosewood without hearing your story. It must have been terrible to go through. I mean, when your best friend goes missing the year before only for you to find out she was actually killed that night she went missing. And if to make matters worse the murderer was your brother-in-law and you lived under the same roof as him. I like, _worship_, your heroism when you were fighting him off in the bell tower. I mean, like _wow_. I could never have the courage to do that. It's amazing you didn't fall with him."

Spencer and Toby's eyes locked together for a brief moment. They both held the same thought during the eye contact. They had agreed that night they'd never mention what actually happened to Ian in the bell tower. Spencer looked away feeling like her breath had been forcefully taken away from her as she remembered that night.

Lily continued on speaking not noticing what was going on. "It's like the perfect plot for a story and an even more perfect ending. I wanted to write a book about it, but someone beat me to it. I had a really creative idea for it too! It's more of a based on a true story style. I was thinking like on the day of Alison's funeral all four of Alison's best friends would get a mysterious text from this anonymous person referring to themselves as –A. This –A character would know all their secrets and use it against them in ways of blackmail and harm. Also –A would be watching their every move always being two steps ahead of the four girls. Great idea, huh?"

At the moment in time Spencer's pupil size had been increased and a different freezing cold feeling had sunk in under her skin. She felt as if she had suddenly been trapped in a rather small room with no air for company. Her lungs screamed for her to breathe, but she stared ahead of her taking no breath. What she had lived through was horrifying enough, but to imagine Lily's story idea come to life? Spencer had plenty of musky skeletons hanging in her closet as a teenager and now. To have someone haunting her with her secrets to black mail her or harm her, and to also have someone watching her every move was unimaginable frightening. This left her in a frozen state of mind with fear swamping her brain.

Lily looked over at Spencer and a frown replaced a giddy smile. "Oh, gosh, I didn't even think! I'm so sorry! I am a writer, so sometimes I babble on and on without even thinking straight. Goodness! I am a terrible person!"

Finally Spencer snapped out of her frozen state of mind at the sound of a block crashing into other blocks. She shook her head clear and jumped off the couch. "We need groceries. I'll go to the grocery store," Spencer murmured to no one in practical. She tore off the grocery list off the refrigerator door and disappeared out of the room without another word.

Chewing on her lip, Lily glanced at Toby. "Great first impression, huh? I am a terrible person."

* * *

Spencer skimmed through the aisles looking for where they kept fruit snacks or gummies as Jace called them. Finally she found them hiding at the end of the aisle by the apple sauce-which she needed as well. Snatching up two boxes of Scooby Doo snacks, Spencer snagged a pack of apple sauce placing both in the carts. As she turned her cart into the next aisle of food products she was met with the sight of an older and matured Aria Montgomery and Ezra Fitz. Luckily they were canoodling by the pasta, so she had time to steer the shopping cart back around to escape.

Taking refuge in the coffee aisle, Spencer halted the speeding cart to a stop and took the time to catch her breath. She let her mind wander from Aria and Ezra to Lily and Toby. This was the second time she had ran from an awkward situation. Though, in the Lily and Toby situation she was suffocating even with all the air surrounding her. For Aria and Ezra she just wanted to avoid anything awkward. Today was just not looking good for her.

But, as her mind had drifted to Lily and Toby, it had not left. Sudden jealousy she had been feeling before surfaced like bubbles from a pot of boiling water. She didn't want to admit her jealousy and slight dislike to Lily, because Lily seemed like a sweet girl with a problem of a running mouth. But, the distasteful emotions were there the second Lily had grazed Toby's arm with her hand.

Clearing her head of those thoughts. Spencer began browsing the coffee aisle-which should be like heaven to her. She shouldn't be acting like a territorial animal. Toby was not hers. He hadn't been hers for three years. He was Lily's now, not hers. An aching feeling bursted out of her heart. Biting her lower lip, Spencer snatched up a container of her favorite coffee blend. Toby was not hers.

Grunting, Spencer directed her cart down the aisle. Exiting the aisle Spencer looked over to her left side and spotted a familiar couple strolling down the lane. Oh shoot, Aria and Ezra! Jerking the cart in the opposite side, Spencer went speeding away to the checkout lanes.


	5. A Lunch to Start a Friendship

_**To confirm, there is no -A in this story. **_

* * *

**Chapter Five: A Lunch to Start a Friendship**

_A day had passed since the Lily blabber mouth incident. Though, Lily sincerely feeling sorry about what she had said, tried to contact Spencer, but Spencer was a hard person to find. She had always been a champ at hide and go seek. Innocent Lily didn't know Spencer was one to hold a grudge and would make it generally impossible for someone to apologize to her. But, luckily Lily was persistent and finally trapped Spencer the day before decision day._

* * *

Toby had taken Jace out to the Rosewood Park for playtime near noon. Toby had given Spencer the offer to join them, but she politely declined. He didn't push the offer and accepted her decision to her luck. Unlike Toby, Spencer had not taken a break from work and was secretly working on a case with late night meetings on the phone with the client. Pulling out her laptop, Spencer started it up while taking out paperwork from her workbag. Spencer began to work with a hot cup of coffee in hand and peace and quiet filling the air.

"Hello Spencer," a perky voice entered her ears startling Spencer from her work.

Spencer looked up from her paperwork meeting the big chocolate brown eyes of Lily Peterson, the person she had been hiding from for the past day and so many hours in between. "How'd you get in?" Spencer asked shocked by her presence.

"Toby made me a key," Lily stated.

"Oh," was all Spencer said.

"So, how are you?"

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "Well, and yourself?"

"Good."

Spencer glanced down at her paperwork then back up at Lily. "So, is there a reason for you being here? Toby is at the park with Jace."

"I'm here for you. I wanted to apologize for the things I said two days ago."

Spencer sighed. She had been hiding from Lily for two day for the exact reason. Now she could've just bolted out of there believing she could catch Lily by surprise and give her a head start, so she could continue holding her grudge, keeping her silence. Spencer had done it many times before with other people. But, since Lily did not know that she decided to throw in the towel and let Lily apologize. "Okay."

"Really?" Lily looked surprised. "Great! Let's go have lunch!"

"Wait, what?"

Lily waved her hand at Spencer's response. "I can shoot Toby a text telling him we went to lunch. C'mon let's go!" She grabbed Spencer's hand and tugged her out of the house.

* * *

Now seated in the Apple Rose Grill Spencer knew she couldn't back out on throwing in the towel. They were in public and sprinting out of the restaurant would sure make a fool out of Spencer. Taking a sip of ice cold water, Spencer pushed back any thoughts of running out of here.

Lily smiled at her with bright white teeth. Spencer had felt a little insecure sitting here with Lily. Said girl was wearing a brightly colored striped maxi dress and had her princess curls in a perfect messy bun with a few strands framing her face. As for Spencer she was sporting a comfy grey V-neck t-shirt and at least her favorite pair of cropped yoga pants. Though, she had her hair in a high pony tail and was fresh faced. But, now observing Lily Spencer could see Toby had a beautiful girlfriend for Spencer to compete with.

"So, I guess I can say I'm sorry now. I really, really am sorry. I just blab on when my brain gets stuck on a story idea. I didn't even think about how it would affect you," Lily said softly so no one but Spencer would hear her.

Spencer took a pregnant pause. She thought about what to say back to Lily. She could be sweet as a peach and accept Lily's apology or she could be a mean jerk and stomp Lily's apology to the ground. Wetting her lips, Spencer decided. "I accept your apology. I may have overreacted a bit, though, so you shouldn't feel too bad."

"Oh, no, I should. I mean, I sprouted out the idea of a mental stalker running around watching your every move, I would've freaked out too." Lily admitted.

Spencer nodded her head agreeing since she had freak out when Lily told her about the story idea. As Spencer stayed silent, Lily took note that Spencer wasn't going to saying anything more, but Lily still wanted the conversation to go on and not die out. "So, how did you met Toby?"

The question took Spencer by surprise. "What?"

"Well, I assumed you and Toby knew each other before since you are Jace's godparents."

"Uh, yes we did know each other before," Spencer mumbled out. Spencer had assumed that Toby had told Lily that she was his ex-girlfriend, but Lily seemed clueless about their past relationship. "I tutored him in French junior year of high school."

Lily smiled happily. "That's nice. Were you guys ever friends?"

"Um, I guess," Spencer lied. "We were both Emily's friends, so we got along."

"So-" Lily was cut off from her next question when they waiter had come over to their table with their food. Also Spencer dug right into her salad making sure her mouth was full, so if Lily asked another question she'd have time to actually think about the answer.

Sadly, after they were done eating Lily jumped right back into the water of questions she had. Spencer grumbled in her drink silently feeling like she was participated in some game show. "So, I was wonder-I know this is really out of the blue-but I was wondering if we could be friends. I know it's a totally crazy thought and totally crazy thing to ask since of what happened two days ago and that we've only known each other for an hour or so. But…"

Spencer took a while to answer Lily offer. It wasn't every day that your ex-boyfriend's current girlfriend asked you to be her friend. Also there was the fact of Spencer having major trust issues. Lily chewed on her lower lip. "I guess we don't have to be-"

"We can be friends," Spencer stopped Lily from finishing her statement. To Spencer Lily was like a cute stray puppy that you just wanted to take home, so Spencer was going to give Lily a chance.

Lily nearly jumped out of her seat. "Really?"

"Really." The corners of Spencer's lips perked up.

"Great!"

The check came around only for Spencer to realize she didn't have her purse with her. She must have forgotten to grab it when Lily was dragging her out of the house. Lily noticed this and only smiled her shiny white teeth at Spencer taking this as an opportunity to start their friendship. "Don't worry about it. It'll be my treat."

Spencer wanted to protest, but she had no money to protest with. Lily paid the check happily. When the waiter came back with Lily's credit card Spencer began pushing out her chair to get up to leave, but Lily stopped her. "Where yah going?"

"Aren't we leaving?" Spencer asked the obvious.

Lily giggled. "No, silly! I thought we'd stay a little longer to get to know each other."

"Oh." Spencer scooted her chair back into place.

"So," Spencer was getting slightly irritated with all of Lily's _sos_. "When did you move out of Rosewood?"

Spencer choked a little on her water she was attempting to take a sip out of. Lily really did know how to throw her off. "Uh, three years ago."

"Why?"

Lily was soon going to learn why curiosity killed the cat. Spencer bit the inside of her cheek to keep her from spitting out an annoyed response. Lily took note of her question taking a step past the line. "Oh, I understand. You don't have to tell me. It's your business."

Spencer nodded curtly being glad that Lily was okay with no answer. She also took the chance to ask the questions for Lily. "How long have you and Toby been dating?"

"Six months and two weeks," Lily answered cheerfully.

December 2nd Spencer calculated quickly in her head. Spencer began to wonder if Toby had any girlfriends before Lily, but she very well knew she couldn't ask Lily that since it'd be extremely rude. "How did you two meet?"

"The grocery store. I bumped into his chart by accident and was drawn in by his amazing blue eyes. I immediately started up a conversation and gave him my number." Spencer sighed mentally. So, Toby at least wasn't the one to start it all. "It took him a while to call me back, though. Apparently he wasn't completely over one of his ex-girlfriends, but I offered to start as friends, and a few weeks later we started dating."

So Toby did have other girlfriends. Well, it wasn't surprising, he was quite the looker and had the kindest heart in the world. Spencer let her mind drift away from Toby, so she wouldn't lose her turn to ask questions. "Since you're a writer, do you have any published work?"

Lily immediately frown at Spencer's questions. A frown on Lily's face didn't seemed to fit in, though. "No, I actually don't…to be honest I don't even have a story I'm working on. I've had a few ideas here and there starting up a story with a chapter or two, but then I've lost inspiration."

Spencer frowned as well. "Well, inspiration can come out of nowhere. You'll just have to wait and see."

Lily grinned. "Yeah, I guess so."

Their conversation didn't proceed on with more questions, because Lily's phone made a sharp bleep. Lily picked up the white iPhone scanning the screen. "Toby says Jace and him are coming back from the park. He's going to put Jace down for a nap. Do you want to go back?"

"Sure," Spencer jumped at the opportunity for the question game show feel to end.

"Okay, let me text Toby and we'll be on our way."


	6. And the Decision is

**Chapter Six: And the Decision is…**

_Odd pair of friends isn't it? Their friendship may not seem important now, but it will as time goes on. Now it is the day Spencer never thought she'd reach: decision day. Today was the day in which many things could change for the better or worse. But, what will she choose? Will she stay here in Rosewood with Toby and Jace with the chance that her secret may be discovered? Or will she go back to New York where her secret is locked away safe? Decisions, decisions…_

* * *

Spencer was awakened this morning by someone shaking her arm and calling her name. Peeling back her eyelids Spencer was greeted by the bright sunshine pouring in from her two windows. She must have forgotten to draw the curtains in before she went to sleep. "Bugger," Spencer grumbled throwing her hand up to cover her eyes. Morning and Spencer did not get along unless she had a steaming cup of coffee in her system.

"Spencer," Someone called again continuing to shake her arm.

Spencer continued to ignore the voice trying to fall back to sleep. But, this time she felt the bed sink in ever so slightly and a high pitched voice squeaked, "Spencer! Spencer! Spencer!" Pushing up her eyelids, Spencer took in the sight in front of her. Jace was sitting next to her with his tiny hands latched on her wrist pushing it back and forth while repeating her name over and over again in his squeaky voice. Shocked by the tiny child on her bed, Spencer went flying backwards hitting her back against the headboard. Pupils enlarged, Spencer stared at the child while attempting to take calming breaths.

"Whoa, are you okay Spence?" Spencer spun her head to the side at the mention of the nickname. To her side Toby stood with worry etched in his facial expression and concern in bedded in his oceanic blue eyes. The whole time she had been here Toby had not once dared to call her Spence. In fact, Spencer hadn't been called Spencer since she had left three years ago.

Gathering her wits back together, Spencer took a deep breath in and blew it out. "Yeah, I'm okay; startled by Jace, that's all."

"Do you know what today is?" Toby decided to change subjects.

Spencer knew exactly what day it was the second she had been awakened. It was day seven. It was the final day of the week trial. Today she was to decide if she was going to stay and accept the responsibility of taking care of Jace or if she was going to run back home to New York. "Yes."

"So?"

"So, what?" Spencer questioned.

"What's your decision?"

Spencer smirked when her wits finally reloaded. "I don't know what you mean, it hasn't been seven days yet."

Toby sputtered. "Yes, it has! Today is day seven!"

"Yes, it is, but it hasn't been a_ full_ seven days yet."

"What? You're going to make me wait until midnight?"

"Well, not exactly; just until tonight." With that said, Spencer flipped off her cover and proceeded past Toby to make her way to the bathroom.

* * *

Naptime approached soon enough as the day went on. As Toby handled the fussy child, Spencer snuck into her room opening up her laptop. Searching through a few things, Spencer found what she needed. But, Spencer couldn't proceed with her process since Toby interrupted. He cleared his throat loudly also tapping on the partially open door to get her attention. Spencer's wide brown eyes flew up to him while hastily snapping her laptop close. He took note of that, but didn't mention it. "I have to take an important call. Can you put Jace down for his nap?"

Blanching, Spencer gulped but nodded her head yes since Toby's call was important. Ever since the first day naptime Toby had taken over naptime duty. Slowly making her way over to Jace's room, Spencer entered with caution. "Hey, Jace, what story do you want me to read?"

"Tell story. Toby was going to tell story," Jace said with a happy grin on his little face.

"Well, Toby has to take a call. I'm going to read for you, so what book would you like?" Spencer inquired.

"Tell story! Tell story! Tell story!" Jace chanted obviously not caring if Spencer was going to be the one telling him the story.

Another gulp went down Spencer's dry throat. Carefully, Spencer sat down on the side of the bed Jace was patting. Spencer had no idea how she was going to tell a little boy a story. "What type of story do you want?"

"The Princess and the Knight one." Jace grinned.

"Are you the knight?"

"Nope." Jace shook his head. "I'm too good for a knight. I'm the king. Toby knight and you princess. And there's big bad dragon who takes princess. Then the knight goes to save her."

By the way Jace described it Spencer guessed Jace had already been told this story before. So, trying her best to think of how the story should go, Spencer gathered all the stereotypical ideas about a princess, a knight, and a dragon. Sighing, Spencer began.

"In a land far way there was a kingdom called…" Already Spencer had to stop not knowing what to call the kingdom.

"Jaceland," Jace interjected.

"A kingdom called Jaceland." Spencer thanked Jace silently for the name. "In a mighty castle on a hill overlooking the kingdom lived King Jace and Princess…_Spencer_." Spencer paused to think. "One day the kingdom was attacked by a-"

"A big bad dragon with green and black scales. And big wings. And sharp teeth. And bad, bad breath," Jace spewed out with excitement.

Spencer nodded her head. The corners of her mouth lifted a little bit at the Jace's many uses of the adjective bad. "The kingdom was attacked by a big bad dragon with green and black scales, big winds, sharp teeth, and bad, bad breath. The big bad dragon flew up to the kingdom and took the princess away to his lair in the…" Spencer lost her creative thought again.

"Tall mount-y thing in a big dark cave," Jace helped out.

Spencer concealed a giggle that wanted to escape, because of Jace's way of saying mountains. "To his lair in the tall mount-y thing in a big, dark cave. After hearing the news, King Jace sent his best knight-"

"Toby!" Jace cheered softly.

Spencer smiled at Jace's cheering for Toby. "King Jace sent his best knight, Toby, to go save the princess. Toby journeyed up to the dragon's lair to save the princess. Once in the lair Toby-"

"Used his knight skills to kill the dragon," Jace cut her off in a quiet voice.

Spencer let out her laugh this time. She was going to say Toby outsmarted the dragon, but she could tell Jace was slowly falling asleep, so to make sure he did fall asleep she used his idea. "Toby used his knight skills to kill the dragon."

At the moment Toby had completed his conversation on the phone and was coming back upstairs. At the top of the stairs Toby stopped deciding where he should go. He could go see how Spencer was doing with Jace or he could go find out why she snapped her laptop shut when he came into the room. Deciding, Toby made his way into Spencer's temporary room. It was a nice sized guest room with two decent sized windows with the view of the front year. Though, the room barely showed any signs of someone living in it for the past week. It occupied a suitcase and had two chargers pulled into the wall outlet to show any signs of Spencer's living here. Her cell phone lay charging on the bedside table and the item Toby desired for was resting alone on the bed. Sitting on the full sized bed, Toby carefully lifted open Spencer's laptop praying it was still open on whatever Spencer was on before. A grin appeared on Toby's lips when indeed Spencer's laptop was unlocked and still on the site. But, as soon as the grin appeared, it disappeared. On the screen was a page thanking Spencer for the purchase of a plane ticket to New York set to leave tomorrow morning.

Staring at the screen blankly, Toby's blood ran cold. He shut the laptop without looking at the other pages opened. After spending a week with her he had felt that she was going to stay. Toby was sure of that feeling. He was almost completely positive that Spencer was going to stay here. Spencer had gotten along with him and Jace, she made friends with Lily, and also she didn't act as if she was being forced to live here for the past week. Why was she leaving then?

Toby felt odd caring so much about this. But, inside he knew he didn't want to lose her again, and that made him sick to his stomach. He wasn't supposed to care for Spencer anymore.

Pushing those thoughts away Toby stood up from the bed. He had something he needed to do. Preparing to confront Spencer with his find, Toby stormed over to Jace's room only to come to a halt at the door when he heard Jace's soft, barely audible voice. "Mama always said the princess would kiss the knight for saving her."

Spencer's cheeks burned up to a brilliant red color. "Um, uh, once Toby saved Princess Spencer she kissed him."

"Then they would get married," Jace mumbled, eyelids dropping.

Spencer's cheeks changed into a deeper red that resembled a perfectly ripened tomato. "Uh, then Princess Spencer and Toby got married and they lived happily ever after." Spencer's words rushed out of her mouth attempting to make sure Jace couldn't add anymore to the story. To her luck, Jace's eyelids closed and he slumped against him stuffy Spencer had placed next to him, so he didn't fall asleep on her.

"Great story," Toby announced making his presence known.

Spencer nearly jumped into the air at the sound of Toby's voice. Toby chuckled seeming to forget about his confrontation for the moment as he realized this was the second time he had startled Spencer while she was in Jace's room. Spencer's cheeks turned into an even darker color. "I swear Jace was the one to make me the princess and you the knight."

"It's perfectly fine. I know the plot line by heart. The Princess and the Knight is his second favorite story," Toby commented.

"Is the Princess and the _girl_ knight his favorite story?"

Toby looked at her shocked. "How'd you know that?"

"He said Mama a few times while explaining-uh-certain parts of the story. Emily or Maya told him this story, right?" Spencer guessed putting the facts together.

"Maya did. Mama was Maya and Emily was Mommy." Toby glanced away from Spencer hating the fact that he had to use the term was. "Emily was the princess and Maya was the knight."

"Oh." Toby assumed the sad mood had filled Spencer as well.

Toby decided to hold back his confrontation for Spencer. It was evident that Spencer was too saddened at the mention of their names, or at least at Emily's. He didn't want her to feel any worse.

* * *

Later that night when Jace was put to bed, Toby began to feel anxious. He had offered for them to go out to eat for dinner, but Spencer turned down the offer preferring to stay in. Though, after dinner Spencer went straight up to her room and had not been seen since. As Toby heard footsteps coming down the stairs his anxiety increased with every footstep. Turning his head towards the steps Toby saw Spencer at the foot of the steps with her suitcase that she had brought next to her. Sadness filled Toby instantly. This confirmed that Spencer was leaving.

He wanted to protest, but no words came out of his mouth to aid him. Spencer smiled at him sadly lifting one hand up into the air. "I-I have decided to stay in New York. It's better for me there. Goodbye Toby." She took hold of the suitcase handle and rolled it away, disappearing out of sight.

"Toby!" Someone yelled his name snapping him back into the real world. Toby focused his eyes upon Spencer whom was snapping her fingers above his face trying to gain his attention. "May I ask what is so intriguing about the ceiling?"

Sitting up, Toby immediately scanned the family room and kitchen checking for Spencer's luggage. With no sign of it Toby transferred his gaze over to Spencer in confusion. Did he imagine the whole thing? "Uh, I…don't, uh…"

Spencer rolled her eyes at his tongue tied words. "Must have been really interesting for you to become speechless about it." Toby narrowed his eyes as he detected sarcasm dripping in her sentence.

"So, um, did you decide?" Toby changed the subject attempting to get straight to the point.

"Yes, I did." Spencer's tone had suddenly become very indifferent. Toby feared for the worse. Spencer surprised even herself by letting the answer tumble out of her mouth smoothly. "I've decided to stay and accept my responsibility as godmother."


	7. And the Real Reson Comes to Show

**Chapter Seven: And the Real Reason Comes to Show**

_What a surprise? Well, not really. We all knew Spencer was going to stay. Even Spencer subconsciously knew that she was going to stay. For the first time in Spencer's life her heart had taken over her logics and made the decision to stay. Now we wouldn't know the real reason Spencer stayed if it wasn't for our good friend, Roy Rockfield._

* * *

Yesterday Toby had taken one more day off work, so Spencer could go back to New York. She ended up using the plane ticket back to New York to gather up the rest of her personal items from her condo to bring them back down to Rosewood. After finding out Spencer was staying Toby confessed about snooping around on her laptop. Though, Spencer was nowhere near happy about Toby snooping on her laptop, she had to explain everything so it would make sense to Toby. Spencer had other tabs opened up other than the ticket purchase. It turns out Spencer was selling her condo and meeting up with realtor while she was going to be in New York. Also Spencer going back to her law firm to hand in her resignation to her business partner.

* * *

"_Oh, Spencer, hello. I didn't expect to see you back at work the day after your trip. How was Rosewood?" Roy Rockfield was her business partner in the law firm they had opened up together. They had been classmates in law school and had both dreamed of opening up their own law firm. Both being in business law, they teamed up becoming business partners opening one law firm up together once they graduated. Roy even offered to have Spencer's surname in front of his in their business title; which of course Spencer took the offer happily. Hastings and Rockfield Business Law was a major success._

_ "Rosewood was Rosewood. Uh, but there is something I need to tell you." Spencer tried her best to keep her tone indifferently._

_ "Shoot."_

_ "I'm moving back to Rosewood and I wanted to hand in my resignation." Spencer held out a sheet of paper._

_ Roy had picked a convenient time to take a sip of his coffee. The dark liquid spewed out of his mouth in a spray landing on the fancy carpet. Spitting out a few coughs, Roy regained his breath. "You're what?"_

_ Spencer repeated what she had said before, but this time louder and more confident. Roy stared at Spencer with a gapped open mouth and a flabbergasted look painted on his face. "And who convince you do such a ridiculous thing on such short notice: the family or the friends?"_

_ Spencer bit her lip. She had told Roy prior to her leaving that she was going to a will reading, but she had yet to inform him about the real reason she had stayed down in Rosewood for a week. "Uh, well, that's the thing. When I went down for the will reading I found out I was a godmother as well as being appointed legal guardian of my friend's child. I've been in Rosewood for the past week getting used to taking care of the child."_

_ Roy was still trying to lift his jaw off from the ground. "I never pegged you to be a kid person. More of a lady that treats her cats like they're her own kids, but…wait a minute. It's about a guy isn't it?"_

_ Hit with the sudden question Spencer's cheeks lit up like a Christmas tree; shining her flushed cheeks a bright red. That hint was enough for Roy to catch on. "Was it someone you met there? No, that isn't it. Hmm, was it someone you already knew and sparks flew?" Spencer ignored both of his assumptions. "No, no, that's not it. Wait, I got it! He's an ex-boyfriend that you're still fawning over?"_

_ With the deepening color in Spencer's cheeks, Roy grinned brightly knowing the third guess had hit a bulls-eye. "Well, we all do stupid things for love. Even irrational moving."_

_ Though, he was teasing her, Spencer saw the hidden message. Roy was a sucker and victim of love. He had once told her that during the summer after his high school graduation he had taken his high school sweetheart to a baseball game. Being head-over-heels in love with her, he proposed to her on the kiss cam that had luckily landed on them. His sweetheart looked horrified declaring no before running off. Poor Roy was heavily devastated and very much embarrassed. Then he fell for this untouchable girl during the freshmen year of college. Roy chased her for a year before she even said yes to one date. Roy had finally dived into a pot of luck after that achievement. They were now engaged._

_ "So, who do you want me to give to give your case to?" Roy broke off from the teasing and went back into business mode._

_ That took Spencer off guard. "Well, I was planning to finish the case."_

_ "You'll be here in court next week?" Roy raised an eyebrow at her statement. Spencer nodded her head sharply. Roy tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Don't you have to take care of a child in Rosewood?"_

_ "Yes, but I can have the godfather take care of him."_

_Roy immediately went back into teasing mode at the look on Spencer's face when she said godfather. "Would the godfather happen to be the ex you're still hung over?" At his question Spencer's blush returned giving Roy his answer. "Wow, isn't that just convenient."_

"_I'm going to stop you before you can go on anymore. Sadly, my time here is short. I have a plane to catch in the late afternoon. I must thank you for everything and every opportunity you have provided for me." Spencer dropped her resignation on the expensive wooden desk and stuck out her hand for a handshake goodbye._

_Roy stood up and stepped out from behind his desk. "I know we aren't in college anymore, but I still consider you as a close friend Spencer." He spread his arms open and Spencer took a step in accepting his embrace; she too had still thought of him as a close friend not just as a business partner. "I wish you good luck with winning the ex-boyfriend back and to do well in the business world."_

"_Thank you again, Roy," Spencer said as she unwrapped her arms from Roy._

"_You're welcome. I guess I'll kind of miss your last name in front of mine in the business title," Roy joked sarcastically._

_Spencer rolled her eyes at him while bringing a smile up onto her lips. "Goodbye, Roy."_

"_Goodbye Spencer."_

_As she was walking towards the door, Roy suddenly remembered something. "Hey, wait! Rosewood is just outside Philadelphia, correct?"_

_Spencer spun on her heel. "Yes?"_

_A smirk danced its way onto Roy's thin lips. "Coincidently, I have a friend who needs a business law lawyer at her law firm in Philly. Maybe I can set up a job interview for you?"_

"_That'd be excellent!" Spencer exclaimed not believing what she was hearing. _

"_I'll call my friend up and inform you about the interview."_

_Spencer smiled widely. "Thank you so much Roy."_

"_You're very welcome Spencer." Roy grinned._

_Again as she was walking out Roy shouted out another protest making her stop in her path once again. With another spin on the heel, Spencer faced Roy with eyebrows raised. "You're coming up for the wedding as well, correct?"_

_Spencer spun her mocha brown eyes around her eyeballs again. "If you ever set a date," was her exiting sentence._

* * *

Sighing, Spencer peeled back her eyelids bracing her sensitive eyes for the morning light. Luckily, Spencer had remembered to close the curtains before she crashed into her bed and fell asleep the second her head hit the pillow. Only some sun rays ventured into the room from the white curtains lighting the room dimly. In the corner by the closet was all of Spencer's many suitcases and bags of luggage that lay untouched and all packed up. That would be one of the few things Spencer was going to have to do today.

A knock on her door sounded off. In a usual habit, Spencer almost called come in before realizing she and Jace were the only ones home. Toby had gone off to work early the morning leaving Spencer and Jace sleeping peacefully.

Grabbing a lamp to protect herself, Spencer slowly twisted open the door knob reveling the person who knocked. To Spencer's utter surprise Lily stood in the hall wearing a bright smile and holding a breakfast tray. "Good morning Spencer!"


	8. Spencer Stalking

**Chapter Eight: Spencer Stalking**

_Thank you, Roy! Spencer's real reason comes to show. But, sadly, our little innocent Lily doesn't know the real reason Spencer stayed or that her new friend is "crushing" on her boyfriend. Major air quotes on crushing. But, then again, is that really so sad? Now while Spencer and Lily are out and about in the town they meet two faces Spencer never thought she'd see again._

* * *

Clasping the lamp against her chest, Spencer latched her open hand on the door to support her body weight. Lily had certainly scared the living day lights out of Spencer. Spencer had been expecting a kind enough burglar whom had the decency to knock. Lily's smile melted down quickly to a frown when she saw Spencer leaning a lamp against her chest. "Um, oops. I probably should have-maybe-called ahead."

Spencer suppressed the urge to nod her head and flash her eyes menacingly at Lily. She took a deep calming breath and spun on her heel heading back to her bedside table to place her "weapon" back in its original place. "Would've been nice," Spencer muttered sitting down on her bed.

Lily chewed on her bottom lip nervously hearing Spencer's irritation in her tone. She surged forward setting the breakfast tray on the bed next to Spencer and backed away. Her mouth opened and words came tumbling out. "Well, um, Toby told me last night that you came in late and he had to work the next day. I thought I would be a good friend and make you breakfast and possibly help you unpack. Maybe I could even stay and help you with Jace, you know, if you want."

Spencer blinked a few times trying to fully wake up, but the need for coffee was becoming greater. Sending a single glance at the breakfast tray sitting next to her, Spencer examined the items on the tray. Catching a glance at a white mug on the corner of the tray, Spencer saw dark liquid was filled inside it. It seemed to call her name coaxingly up until she snatched it up and took a sip. The dark liquid was indeed coffee, but it tasted the tiniest bit sweeter than normal.

"Uh, I think I made your coffee right. When I told Toby I was planning to make you breakfast he told me exactly what you wanted and of course added the fact that you needed coffee in the morning. It's kind of like how I make my focus coffee, though I add a spoon of sugar-wait-oh!" Lily saw Spencer tasting her lips with a curious glint in her eyes. "I put sugar in your coffee, didn't I?"

The corners of Spencer's lips quirked up at the surprising liking to the sweet little extra in her coffee. "Indeed you did, but it is a nice taste."

Lily smiled. "Well, that's a relief." She moved her gaze around the room as Spencer began to dig into her breakfast. Taking in her surroundings of the simple room, Lily found all of Spencer's luggage piled up by the closet. "So, do you want me to help you unpack?"

Even though she had asked, Lily did not wait for a response as she moved over to Spencer's luggage. She started unzipping the first suitcase while Spencer was caught in the motion of taking a bite of her buttered toast. Spencer's pupils went wide due to the fact that she was OCD and did not like people touching her organized things. Having her bags already organized, Spencer had also planned how to organize everything around the room. Though, Lily was not informed of this.

The first suitcase Lily unzipped happened to be Spencer's business wear. Lily raised an eyebrow at the large array of business suites and pencil skirts Spencer owned. Holding in a comment, Lily unzipped another suitcase finding Spencer's comfy clothes of yoga pants and cotton T-shirts along with some hoodies and sweatshirts. Hoping to find day wear and dresses Lily opened all of Spencer's suitcases only to discover Spencer did not have any except for one scarlet red dress. "Where is all you causal wear?" Lily asked letting her curiosity get the best of her.

Spencer pointed at the suitcase of yoga pants and T-shirts. She was trying to calmly chew on her bacon since Lily had really _touched _anything. Lily let out a small hmm. "How about you party dresses?" Spencer shifted her pointer finger over to the business suites and pencil skirts. Lily sent her a confused look. "You wear business suites to a party?"

"I only go to business parties."

Lily hmm-ed with more strain added to it. "What do you wear when you're out with friends then?"

Spencer blinked and sent the food she was chewing down her throat. "Uh, in all honesty I go to work and then go home."

"You don't hang out with your friends."

Spencer cleared her throat awkwardly. "I don't have any friends." She was excluding Roy since the only times they hung out was at business parties and during their lunch break sometimes. Though, she did go to his Christmas party and that was the only reason Spencer owned that scarlet red dress.

Lily looked appalled. "But, you're like the perfect friend!"

"I'm what people call a workaholic. I wrap myself up so tight in my career I don't give myself time for friends," Spencer told Lily truthfully.

Pressing her lips in a straight line, Lily thought for a moment before a light bulb appeared above her head. "Let's go shopping!"

Spencer choked a little on her eggs. "What?"

"We can go shopping and get you some daytime clothes since we'll be hanging out a lot," Lily offered.

"What about Jace?" Spencer tried to use Jace as an excuse not to go.

Lily worked around it, though. "He can tag along. I'm great at multitasking. You get dressed while I go wake him up." Lily was out of the room before Spencer could say anything at all.

* * *

"How about this one? It'll go great with your eyes!" Lily handed Spencer a navy blue dress to put in the cart. As much as Lily asked for Spencer's opinion she knew she had none. Spencer could compare shopping with Lily to shopping with Hanna and find no difference. They both acted like Spencer had an opinion, but in reality it didn't matter whether Spencer liked the clothing item or not. In the end she was going to have to buy it anyways. Little did Spencer know that the same person she just thought of was in the same store as her.

Hanna Marin was examining a flowy blouse with an old school styled collar a few aisles away from Spencer and Lily. Shaking her head no, Hanna moved on over to the clothing rack where best friend Aria Fitz (nee Montgomery) was searching for her size. Sighing, Hanna began going through the rack with her finally plucking out the shirt Aria was going for in her tiny size. Handing it to her friend, Hanna got as smile in return. "Thanks Han."

"Welcome." Hanna quickly scanned the rack Aria had been digging through. "Ugh, I'm having an off day; I never have an off day." Hanna took a quick glance around the store having her eyes fall on a certain brunette. "Oh my God! Is that Spencer?"

Aria's eyes were now glued on a new clothing rack. "Spencer who?"

"Hastings, who else?"

Hearing her old best friend's last name, Aria immediately looked up finding where Hanna's eyes were staring. Sure enough Spencer Hastings in the flesh was standing near them with a certain curly haired blonde they both had known as Lily Peterson, Toby's girlfriend. "What is she doing here?"

"More importantly, what is she doing in Rosewood?" Hanna watched the two adults gave opinions on a rather flashy dress in which Spencer shook her head no at the sight of it.

Tuning into their conversation, Aria and Hanna hid behind a clothing rack closer to them. "What do you think of this one?"

Spencer whom was shooing Jace's hand away from the clothing looked up confused. Seeing the next choice Lily had made she pushed out her lips and tilted her head side to side. "I guess-"

"Perfect!" Lily set the item into their filling shopping cart. Examining the shopping cart, Lily looked up with a pleased grin on her lips. "I think we have enough."

Sighing with relief, Spencer followed Lily to the check out. Hanna made a move to follow them, but Aria grabbed her arm. "What are you doing?"

"Following them," Hanna said in a duh voice.

"Are you crazy?"

Hanna didn't respond seeing Spencer and Lily exiting the store. Not waiting for another moment Hanna started following them out the door. Groaning, Aria joined Hanna. "God, I can't believe we're stalking Spencer."

Entering the Apple Rose Grill Hanna easily spotted the brunette and blonde with a child. Aria once again tried to halt Hanna, but Hanna was on a mission. Plowing on, Hanna stopped in front of Spencer and Lily's table. "Hello Spencer."

Looking up from her menu Spencer saw her ex best friend standing by their table with a determined expression on her face. Not being able to answer due to shock, Lily greeted Hanna and Aria, who had just arrived by Hanna's side. "Hi Hanna and Aria!"

"Hello Lily," Hanna said in a sappy sweet voice that Spencer picked up right away; it was Hanna's fake sweet voice.

"You guys having lunch as well?" Lily made small talk with an obvious question.

Hanna nodded her head. "Yes, we just got done shopping."

"Same with us!" Lily declared excitingly. "Hey, I have a great idea: why don't you guys join us?"

"Great idea!" Hanna agreed taking the opportunity to sit by the frozen Spencer. Aria carefully took a seat next to Lily.

"So, Spencer, what are you doing in Rosewood?" Hanna dived straight into the questions when the waitress came by taking drink orders and dropping off two extra menus.

Lily answered for Spencer when Spencer didn't answer right away. "Didn't you know, Spencer officially moved back to Rosewood?"

"Moved back, huh?" Spencer was starting to feel exactly like she had when Lily had taken her out to lunch and practically played twenty questions with her. Though, Hanna was grilling her with questions.

Gathering some wits together Spencer finally spoke. "I'm Jace's guardian."

"So, you accepted the responsibility?" The last time Hanna and Aria had seen Spencer was at the will reading and that was a mere minute of staring at her was gaped open mouths. Then she was whisked out of the room only to not return.

Spencer nodded her head. "Yes, I did."

"Onto the important questions, why did you leave? Three years ago?" Hanna blurted out the question she had been dying to ask.

Sudden irritation flowed through Spencer's veins. She might be stubborn for not answering the question, but she was getting god damn annoyed with everyone asking it. Not thinking logically Spencer let her irritation take control of her mouth. "Does it really matter? I left three years ago, okay? Maybe I was just sick of Rosewood!" The others at the table looked taken back by Spencer's sudden harsh tone. "Why do you need to know? I don't answer to you, to anyone who asks me that exact question! It's my business, not yours! Stop trying to get me to answer, because I'm not going to tell you!"

"Spencer, maybe you should calm done." Lily looked around the restaurant worried by all the looks they were getting.

"No, I'm not going to calm down. I'm sick of everyone sticking their noses in my business! It's my business! Just get over the fact that I left!" Spencer ended her irritated rant that needed to be released.

With no feedback, Spencer closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath. Having that held in rant leave her mind had made her feel so much better. Opening her eyes, Spencer directed her mocha gaze to Lily and Lily only. "I'm taking Jace back for his nap. You can still come over if you want, but right now I can't deal with this. I'm sorry." Spencer lifted Jace out of his booster seat and set him back in his stroller. Rolling the stroller towards the door, Spencer exited the silent restaurant.


	9. A Change of Feelings

**Chapter Nine: A Change of Feelings**

_Now since the Hanna and Aria incident Spencer spent more time at home hiding from any chance of encountering them again. And much to Spencer's surprise it also caused her to spend more time with Jace. It gets even weirder when Spencer becomes okay with reading and telling Jace stories for naptime. They're even block buddies now! What is going on?_

* * *

"What color block do you want?" Spencer questioned as Jace stuck out his hand for another block to add to his tower.

Jace pointed at the blue colored block. "Blue! Blue!"

Spencer gasped. "But, what about our pattern?"

"Blue!"

"Well, if you insist," Spencer muttered giving Jace the blue block he wanted. Jace continued building his tower until he was satisfied by the tall height. Then he proceeded in knocking the tower down. As much as Spencer tried, she still couldn't wrap her mind around the concept of building something up only to knock it down. It was one thing she finally gave up on understanding it; she really just couldn't understand the three year old mind.

Checking the time on her wrist watch Spencer noticed it was time to start making dinner. Spencer stood up stretching her numb limbs from sitting too long. "Okay Jace, what do you want for dinner?"

Jace got a huge grin on his face as he finished knocking done every block in his used to be tower. "Mac-n-Cheesy!"

Spencer sighed and rolled her eyes. Mac-n-Cheese was Jace's favorite meal, but he could only eat it so many times a week. "You had that yesterday, Jace."

"Uh, uh…ABC soup!" Jace showed off his pearly white baby teeth.

"Okay." Spencer started towards the kitchen. "Do you want to color a picture?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Coloring!" At being the tender age of three Jace liked almost everything minus a few things here and there. He hadn't become too picky yet.

Jace was walking over to her leaving his blocks abandoned behind him. Spencer frowned down at Jace. "Jace, what do we have to do before we can do other things?"

Jace looked back at his blocks and pouted out his little pink lips. "Clean up."

"Correct." The two began picking up the colorful blocks putting them back in their designated bin. When they were done Spencer gave Jace a high five for his good work and grabbed his coloring book off the toy shelf. Walking into the kitchen together Jace ran over to the island where Spencer dropped off his coloring book. Accidentally forgetting Jace's crayons Spencer momentarily left Jace unsupervised to go get the missing essential in coloring. Back in the kitchen with the crayon box in hand Spencer saw Jace trying to climb the island chair like a monkey. Spencer let out a small laugh and went to go fetch Jace's step stool he had for the bathroom. The monkey child was still trying to get up to the coloring book when Spencer came back.

Once Spencer set down the step stool by the island chair Jace was able to get up to his seat. Once Jace was seated Spencer opened up the crayon box spilling a few on the counter of the island. With Jace's attention focused on coloring a puppy a shade of green Spencer began making Jace his ABC soup.

When Jace was finishing his ABC soup Spencer had gotten a call from Toby. Spencer was already suspicious to why he wasn't home yet since he always came home by dinner time. Though, his call only informed her that he'd be home late and that she was on bath duty. Oh, no.

"Where Toby?" Jace wondered when Spencer told him it was bath time.

"Toby's going to be home late," Spencer informed him.

Jace suddenly got a silly grin on his lips. "No bath?"

Spencer shook her head. "No, you still have to take a bath."

But, of course, Jace did not want to take a bath. He started running around in a circle shaking his head no repeating the words no bath over and over. Luckily, Spencer got a brilliant idea to trick Jace or at least get him into the bath tub. "Hey Jace!" The little child stopped running in circles and chanting. "How about we pretend the bath tub is a pool? You can wear you swim trunks, too."

Jace's blue eyes transferred from curious to excited. "Pool?"

Spencer smiled knowing she had sparked the three year old's interest. "Yes, pool."

* * *

Now all clean and shiny from his "pool" adventure Jace got himself ready for bed by pulling on his blue plaid pajama bottoms and matching blue sleep shirt. He brushed his teeth under Spencer supervision and when he was checked after two minutes of brushing Spencer gave him the go on rinsing. Done with his ready for bed routine Jace jumped into bed lifting his little arms in the air. Spencer assumed he wanted to be tucked in, so she tucked his covers underneath his small body. When she was all done Jace snuggled deeper into his bed. Spencer smiled and walked over to his door silently waiting for Toby to arrive.

After five minutes of waiting Jace looked around his room. "Where Toby?"

"I don't know, Jace. He should be home by now," Spencer answered.

"Toby put me to sleep." Jace pouted his little lips.

Though, Jace's sentence was a tad bit confusing Spencer understood that Toby was always in charge of bedtime. Spencer spun on her heel and walked over to Jace's small bed sitting on the corner. "Do you want me to read you a story for bedtime?"

"No. Toby sing."

Spencer sighed. "I'm sorry Jace, but Toby's not here right now. So do you want me to read you a story, or I could even tell you one if you like?"

"Sing," Jace said choosing an option that she had not offered.

"Oh no, Jace; I can't sing."

"Sing."

Spencer sighed heavier this time knowing she could not win. Not really knowing any children songs Spencer started singing a simple la until some lyrics came to mind. Glancing at Jace she saw his eyelids starting to droop. "Sleep child, la la la-la." She kept repeating the phrase until Jace's eyelids shut and his breathing slowed.

Unknown to her, Toby stood leaning against the door frame listening to Spencer's soft angelic voice singing Jace to sleep. Though, Toby was generally surprised by Spencer's change of feelings towards Jace, he admired it. He could tell Spencer was not really comfortable around Jace, but this past week she seemed to settle in more and become more comfortable around Jace. Not wanting to scare Spencer Toby pushed off the doorframe ad headed downstairs.

Toby saw Spencer visibly flinch when she came downstairs and saw him. Hearing his chuckling Spencer rolled her eyes and went to sit down on the couch with him. "Sorry I'm late; I had to finish a drawing for a customer," Toby said when she sat down. "But, I brought take out."

"Thank God, I'm starving!" Spencer grabbed a box of takeout checking if it was hers. Confirmed that it was, she dug in without a second thought.

"How was Jace today?" Toby asked half way through their dinner.

Spencer swallowed the food in her mouth in order to speak. "Good, though he was stubborn to take a bath."

"He always is," Toby chuckled remembering how hard it is to get Jace in the bathtub willingly.

"How was work?"

Toby took a bite of his food pushing it to his cheek. "Same as it always is. Draw this and start the plans for building. I forgot to ask, but how was your job interview yesterday?"

Spencer shrugged her shoulders stabbing her fork into a piece of beef. "Well, I think it went great, but you never know with business people. She said she'll call in a few days with an answer."

"Do you know your work hours if you do get the job?"

"Yes," Spencer took another bite of her food. "Same hours as you: seven to six with an hour lunch break."

"So that means will have to get a babysitter."

Spencer shook her head. "Actually, no. I talked with Mrs. Fields-"

"You talked with Emily's mom?" Toby cut her off. He knew Jace was being watched by Emily's mom while Spencer was at her job interview (seeing as he set it up and Mrs. Fields did deserve to see her adopted grandchild) but he didn't know Emily's mom would willingly talk with Spencer.

Narrowing her brown eyes at him for interrupting, she continued. "Yes, she did. She, as well as everyone else, still doesn't know why Emily made me Jace's godmother or appointed me as guardian of him, but she's accepted what is, it. If I get the job she offered to take care of Jace while we're at work."

"Well, I guess that settles that then." Toby finished his take out and tossed the empty carton onto the coffee table.


	10. The Burn that Rekindled a Flame

**Chapter Ten: A Burn that Rekindled a Flame**

_Yet again our used-to-be lovebirds are getting along. You could even say they're becoming close friends. But, of course, life can't be that simple. Life may give you one happy thing and yet still fling an unexpected surprise when you're not looking. They say when life gives you lemons make lemonade, but what happens if the lemons are rotten?_

* * *

There Spencer stood at the front door with her jaw touching the ground. For Spencer was expecting Lily to be at the door, but then again, Lily had a key to the house. But, Lily was not standing on the porch. Instead the two people Spencer had been hiding from the people who were standing on the porch: Hanna and Aria.

"What are you doing here?" was all Spencer could say still shocked by their presence.

Aria nudged her elbow into Hanna's ribcage. Hanna squeaked out an ow glaring at her small friend before bringing her attention to Spencer. "We-ow!" Aria had elbowed her once again. "I came here to apologize."

"Well, um, come in." Spencer opened the door wider so the two outside could enter. "Though, please be quiet: Jace is taking his nap," Spencer added as they came into the home.

Hanna and Aria followed Spencer while looking around the house. To their surprise everything looked the same as when Emily and Maya lived here. Spencer led them into the family room offering them a seat. Once seated Spencer asked if they wanted any refreshments listing off what was available. "Water," they both mumbled surprised by Spencer's hospitality.

With water glasses in hand and Spencer sitting down Aria gave Hanna a look to get her started. Hanna took a quick sip of water filling her mouth and looked around the room awkwardly. Aria rolled her eyes. "Do I have to elbow you for a third time today?"

"No, no! Not my precious ribcage!" Hanna scooted away from Aria on the couch.

"Then get on with it. It's short and sweet."

Hanna glanced at Spencer sitting in the recliner next to her. "Well-uh-I'm here to apologize for the things I said, so I am sorry for the things I said and asked." Spencer was once again feeling like she was with Lily during the time she was apologizing. Both had said things that caused Spencer to act out impulsively. "But, we all just want to know why you disappeared three years ago without an explanation."

"But," Aria interjected before Hanna screwed this all up. "We respect that you want to keep it a secret. As you said, it is your business and we shouldn't be putting our noses in it. It's just that we are your best friends and we worry about you."

"Are?" Spencer picked up in Aria's sentence.

Hanna rolled her eyes and shot air out of her mouth. "Even though you disappeared Spence we still count you as one of our best friends."

Spencer was generally shocked by Hanna's statement. "Really?"

"Really," both girls on the couch agreed getting up to give Spencer a hug. Spencer indulged herself in the embrace glad to have her best friends back.

When they let go Hanna and Aria sat back down on the couch unlike Aria who sat back, Hanna was on the edge of the couch looking at Spencer with excitement in her sparkling blue eyes. "So I know we can't ask why you left, but I think we should at least know what you've been up to these past three years. Rumor has it somebody was up in New York City. We have some serious catching up to do."

* * *

Hanna and Aria had left when it was time to wake Jace up from his nap. Though, Spencer let the actual time to wake up Jace to slide a little so she could catch up with her friends. Hanna was right in the fact that they had major catching up to do. She learned things that happened to them as they learned how New York and the law firm she used to work for from her. Now Spencer found herself standing outside of Jace's door peeking in. _Was it technically stalking if you're standing outside the bedroom door listening to someone sing? _Spencer thought. _No, no, it wasn't. And if it was, it really shouldn't be._ Toby had a wonderful voice and she loved hearing it.

Sighing, Spencer exited the hallway going downstairs to cook their dinner. It had become a thing for them to hang out and have another dinner after Jace was put to sleep. Though, Spencer was the one to suggest they only get takeout two nights a week. The rest of the days they took turns cooking dinner and tonight was Spencer's night to cook.

"Hey whatcha cooking?" Toby asked as he came down the stairs seeing Spencer chopping up vegetables.

"Stir fry," Spencer commented not looking up from slicing her carrots. Even though she lived in New York City with the ability to order takeout or go to any restaurant she wanted to, she promised herself she wouldn't order takeout every night or go to restaurants too often. So she learned to cook a few meals here and there.

"Sounds good." Toby sat down at the island.

Spencer smiled leaving the sliced carrots to check on the steak. "How was work?" That was another thing about their hand outs, it centered on mostly them. Most other times of the day conversation was focused on Jace. During this time they could learn about each other's day and what was going on days to come.

"Less work than usual. We lost a company, so that affected the work load."

"Was the loss bad for the company?" Spencer asked.

Toby shook his head. "Not a terrible loss. It was a smaller job."

Spencer nodded her head focusing her attention back to the stir fry as she started to mix ingredients in with the cooked steak. They continued to converse as Spencer cooked their dinner. Spencer told him about the visit with Hanna and Aria telling him that they were once again friends again. Toby smiled at her understanding how important that really was for her. When Spencer completed the meal they ate in slight silence with a question or comment here and there. It was nice and comforting though. After dinner they decided to watch a movie with Toby choosing an action movie.

Near the end of the movie Spencer got up from her seat to go clean up the aftermath of dinner since they'd be going to bed when the movie ended. With the plates and glasses cleaned up and in the dish washer Spencer moved on to go get the pan she cooked the stir fry in. But, a dancing flame was still lit under the pan making the metal still searing hot. As Spencer grabbed the handle closer to the pan the immense heat transferred to her fingers burning her greatly. With a sharp yelp Spencer dropped the pan and held her injured hand.

Hearing Spencer's yelp Toby jumped into action running into the kitchen. Seeing the pan upside down on the floor and an open flame on the stove Toby assumed Spencer burnt her hand. "Here." Toby grabbed Spencer's wrist bringing her over to the sink. Turing the tap over to cold, water rushed over Spencer's burnt fingers with muttered curses from Spencer.

Being this close to Spencer seemed to shut off Toby's brain and kick his senses into overdrive. He felt the softness of her skin under his calloused hand and took in a lemony scent drifting off her hair. Without thinking Toby spun Spencer around leaving the faucet on. Taking a mere second to look into Spencer multicolored brown eyes he detected the flecks of mocha and hazel mixing together to form her coffee colored eyes. Then he leaned down and his lips met hers for the first time in a few years.

Now Toby could tell every tiny detail that had changed about Spencer. Her lips felt familiar, but he didn't taste the strawberry lip balm she used to wear. Instead her lips tasted like French Vanilla coffee: sweet and luxurious. He breathed her in noticing the change in perfume from something fruity to the smell of a perfect summer night. Everything seemed perfect. The kiss itself felt like fireworks were being shot off and an explosion of perfection went off as his lips moved with hers in perfect sync. One hand slid into her luscious brown waves feeling how soft her hair was while the other hand gripped her thin waist bringing her even closer.

But, suddenly the perfection ended. Spencer snapped her head back tearing her lips away from his. She only stood frozen for one moment to see Toby's crystal blue eyes open in confusion before she brushed past him and bolted up the stairs to go hide in her room. For what Toby did not know was that Spencer had actually become close friends with his girlfriend Lily, and Spencer felt like she was betraying her even though that kiss was all Spencer wanted.


	11. Lily's Words of Wisdom

**Chapter Eleven: Lily's Words of Wisdom**

_Ah, Life and its complicated ways. Give Spencer her best friends back, but fling an unexpected kiss at her. A rotten lemon kiss. That was all Spencer wanted: to kiss Toby and admit she was still in love with him. But, the sour part was Spencer had become close friends with Lily and Toby was Lily's boyfriend. Sure, Spencer stole her older sister's boyfriend once, but you never steal your friend's boyfriend. Right?_

* * *

Spencer had been avoiding Toby at all costs since their shared kiss a few nights ago. He was gone before she awoke in the morning and she made Jace's dinner a litter earlier, so when Toby came home from work Spencer could bolt upstairs to go hide in her room. They hadn't spoken a word face to face no matter the number of attempts Toby made to do so. And what was even worse was both of them knew that Spencer's court date was this weekend and she'd be a state away for two days giving Spencer the best hiding spot yet.

Before Spencer left though, she granted him a goodbye as she was saying goodbye to Jace. Toby didn't take the chance to talk to Spencer like he should've only saying, "Have a good trip."

And the guilt finally crashing down on him when Spencer left. Toby was not the kind of guy who would cheat on his girlfriend, but anyone could probably guess that Toby still had feelings for Spencer. Lily was a distraction like the other two girls Toby dated since Spencer's disappearance. Though, the other two didn't last more than a month and Toby's heart reminded him that he was in love with Spencer. But, Lily had lasted longer than the other two and Spencer herself appeared to remind Toby that he was in love with Spencer and nobody could change that. Not even sweet little Lily.

Toby did like Lily very much. Lily was sweet and didn't care too much about what people thought. She was a great listener and was very persistent at getting what she wanted. Lily was the perfect girlfriend, but just not for Toby. And, indeed, Toby felt tremendously guilty about cheating on her. Toby felt even guiltier (if that was possible) for not telling her about his and Spencer's kiss for a few days. Today though, he promised himself that he'd tell her.

As Toby thought that his phone vibrated in his pocket. Pulling it out Toby saw a text from Lily. _Come to the Brew at 1. Don't bring Jace, please. Don't reply._ Toby stared at the text blankly for a few minutes before doing anything. For some reason Toby felt that Lily knew about the kiss.

* * *

So at one o'clock like Lily texted and having dropped Jace at the Fields's house for quality time with his adopted grandparents, Toby appeared at the Brew. He was currently pacing the floor of the Brew taking sips of his coffee that he had ordered to calm down his jittering nerves. And the door opened bringing in Lily a few minutes pass one o'clock. She didn't acknowledge his presence until she paid for her coffee and walked up to him. "Hello Toby."

"Lily, I-"

"Stop. Let's sit down first," Lily suggested holding up her hand.

Toby followed Lily to the back of the Brew far away from anyone in the café. Lily sat down waving her hand at the other side of the booth when Toby did not sit down. Toby immediately sat down opening his mouth to speak, but once again Lily raised her hand to stop him. "Let me speak first."

Clamping his mouth shut Toby nodded his head. "I know you kissed Spencer a few nights ago." Lily saw Toby opening up his mouth again. "Don't deny it. Spencer told me the night it happened. She actually confessed to a lot of things that night; some I knew already, though. We're actually closer friends than I thought. Like I said before, she confessed to a lot of things a few nights ago. One being that you two dated back in high school and college, also that when she broke up with you she disappeared off to New York, not just randomly moving away like I guessed.

"But, I was starting to guess you guys dated once before. At first when I met Spencer I didn't even think that you guys were friends, but that changed as I became friends with Spencer. I started to notice things. Have you noticed that we haven't gone on dates, hung out, or even talked to each other lately? At first I thought it was because of you taking care of Jace, but then I realized that it was because you were in love with Spencer, even if you won't admit it."

Toby's blue eyes sprung up from the table he was gazing at with pupils enlarged. His lips twitched to open, but Lily didn't give him the chance to speak. "I also know you don't love me, and please don't deny it; I don't love you either. I figured out I was in love with the idea of you. You were some attractive heartbroken guy hung up on the girl who broke your heart. I've read stories where this girl shows the heartbroken guy how to love again and makes him forget about the girl who broke his heart, but I'm not that girl. The only girl who can fix your broken heart is the girl who broke it: Spencer.

"I also don't want to be the girl who keeps you two apart. I see the way you look at her and I know you two are soul mates. Now some words of wisdom. Don't you dare let her get away from you this time. When she comes back home you show her how much you love her and you are not going to let her go. Okay?"

Toby nodded his head like an obedient dog. Lily smiled showing off her pearly white teeth. "Good." She stood up to leave. "Now I know you're not supposed to say this when you're breaking up with someone, but I still hope we can be friends."

Getting up as well Toby embraced Lily squeezing the small ex-girlfriend of his tight. "Of course, Lily." He pulled back letting her go. Lily grinned happily reaching up on her tippy toes to place a light kiss on his cheek.

"Don't you let her go," Lily reminded him giving him a pointed look.

Toby gave a short laugh. "No, I won't."

"Then goodbye Toby." Lily spun on her high heel snatching up her untouched coffee and walking towards the door.

Toby watched her leave. "Bye, Lily."

* * *

With Lily's words pounding in his head, Toby listened to them on repeat for two days that Spencer was gone. His mind was clogged and he was only half focused on Jace while Jace played with his blocks, but he still managed to keep a protective eye on him. Ideas of how to show Spencer how much he loved her bounced on his brain like it was a trampoline not letting him pick an idea to use. He could tell her a whole speech on how much he loved her or he could take her out to a fancy dinner.

Jace examined his red block tilting his head side to side. Looking up at Toby who was staring at the ground with great interest Jace looked down at his block and back up at Toby. Tossing the block at his godfather Jace hit Toby smack in the face.

Toby was snapped out of concentration by the smack. He gazed down seeing Jace grinning at up at him happily. Jace was obviously proud of his toss. "Oh, you're happy about this?" Jace giggled. "Does someone need a visit from the tickle monster?" Jace shook his head no, but Toby still attacked at Jace's tiny sides with tickling fingers.

* * *

Now with Jace fast asleep for naptime, Toby paced the floor so much he was wearing marks into the floor in front of the door. He was not so patiently waiting for Spencer's return since he knew her plane had filed in an hour ago. As well as pacing, Toby was absently mindedly chewing on his thumb nail trying to figure out how he'd put Lily's words into action. But, with the clicking sound of the lock being turned and the door being opened, all brain activity halted to a stop.

Spencer, beautiful in even a light sweatshirt and yoga pants sporting a sloppy bun, was standing before him hauling in a small suitcase. And all Toby's brain did was scream spontaneous. So, that's exactly what Toby did. He raced over to her lifting her off her feet and crashing his lips to hers. Sadly, Spencer response was not kissing him back, but ripping her lips off of his. "Toby, Lily-"

"Lily and I broke up. Long story short, Lily's words of wisdom: 'when she comes home you are going to show her how much you love her and you are not going to let her go'. That is exactly what I plan to do," Toby quickly explained to her.

This time instead of running away Spencer smiled and shook her head, but she leaned down and captured his lips with hers wrapping her arms around his neck. Toby deepened the kiss and held onto Spencer tight, not letting her go. _Thank you Lily_, Toby thought.


	12. The Letter Tells All, Well Sort Of

**Chapter Twelve: The Letter Tells All, Well Sort Of**

* * *

_Finally, the used to be lovebirds are back together. Now their road of love should be clear of any traffic with the Lily obstacle out of the way-whoa! Road work? Bumpy road ahead? What is the meaning of this? Oh wait, Spencer's secret._

* * *

And everything just seemed to fall into place when Spencer and Toby reunited. Nothing seemed to be complicated anymore. Everything, as corny as it sounds, seemed to be perfect. Spencer couldn't help but smile at random moments in the day. Her mind drifted off to Toby without trying to think about him. Normally you weren't supposed to get back together with your ex, but Toby was different. It was Spencer's fault that they had broken up, but the feelings and love they had for each other didn't change during the three years they were apart. And that thought alone made a smile appear on Spencer's face.

Another puzzle piece that fit into the picture was Spencer's friends. She once again had three best friends, even though Lily could never replace Emily. Lily was just another friend that came along and was added to the picture. Emily's memory was always with Spencer, Hanna, and Aria. Emily was in their hearts and nobody could tear Emily out.

In the two weeks since the reunion Spencer had visited Emily and Maya's grave. She didn't tell Toby though since she was watching Jace and she didn't know if she was allowed to take Jace there. At the tender age of three Jace didn't understand the concept of death. To him it was like an endless visit with his godparents. But, when Jace was older he would understand that his Mommy and Mama weren't coming back to pick him up.

That was another thing that seemed to happen in those two weeks. Spencer, Toby, and Jace became a family. Before it was Spencer and Toby just watching over Jace. To Toby it might've already been felt that Jace was actually his godson since Toby had known from the start that he was Jace's godfather. Spencer was now feeling that way too. She didn't look at Jace like he was just some responsibility she had; she looked at him as he was: her godson.

* * *

"You know, you really do have a great singing voice," Spencer said as Toby closed the door to Jace's room.

Toby smirked. "What are you getting at?"

"Well, it's just, I've never had the chance to hear that handsome singing voice of yours until I came here." Spencer gave him a side look while descending the stairs.

Toby chuckled. "Oh, you have heard it before." Spencer gave him a confused look. "But, unfortunately you were asleep."

Spencer gasped stopping in her tracks. Toby laughed pushing past her. They both continued on their way into the family room where their takeout food was waiting for them. "Movie?" Toby suggested throwing his body onto the couch.

Nodding her head Spencer strolled over to the DVD collection popping in a movie of her choice into the DVD player. When she joined him on the couch he only gave her one glance for a few seconds before guessing what movie they were about to watch. "We're watching _The Notebook_, aren't we?"

Spencer curled her legs up on the couch after grabbing her box of takeout. "Yes, and you are watching it all the way through."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Toby murmured digging into his dinner.

At the end of the movie they turned off the TV and cleaned up the empty boxes of Chinese. With all the lights shut off downstairs they headed upstairs to go to bed. They walked down the hall stopping at Spencer's door prepared to bid each other goodnight. "Goodnight." Spencer pecked Toby on his soft lips.

"Sleep tight." Toby spun on his heel heading to his bedroom further down the hall.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite," Spencer called out.

A roll of thunder sounded off. "And don't let the thunderstorm interrupt your sweet dreams." Both laughed lightly at Toby's added line to the old saying before entering their bedrooms.

* * *

I

In the middle of the night Spencer was awaken interrupting her sweet dreams ironically. But, it wasn't the thundering thunderstorm playing outside that woke her up; it was the sound of a crying child. _Jace_, Spencer immediately thought tearing her covers off her body. Running out into the hall Spencer almost smacked into Toby. They shared the same panicked look racing to Jace's room which was in between their bedrooms.

Entering the three year old's room the wailing got louder as they reached the source. Toby sprinted to Jace's bed scooping the little boy in his arms at once. He rocked him back and forth, but Jace's crying didn't cease. "Mommy! Mama!"

Toby's panicked blue eyes shot up to Spencer meeting her eyes. "Go to his closet! There's a small blue blanket at the top!"

Spencer raced over to Jace's closet ripping the door open. With searching eyes Spencer found something blue at the top of Jace's closet like Toby said. Snatching it in her grasp Spencer found out the blue blanket Toby had requested was Jace's blue baby blanket that they wrapped the baby up in after it's born. As she snatched it down a white rectangular shaped thing fell on the floor. Picking it up Spencer saw the writing of Emily's on the front: _Spencer_

"Spence!" Toby yelled over the thunder and Jace's cries.

Regaining focus Spencer tucked the rectangular thing in the back on her pajama bottoms then rushed Jace's baby blanket over to Toby. Toby grabbed the blanket wrapping it as much as he could around Jace. The small boy choked on his sobs slowly swallowing them down as if the blanket was magically making his crying stop. Soon Jace was asleep in Toby's arms. Toby brushed away the little boy's tears and tucked him under his covers still wrapped up in his baby blanket.

They left his room after ten minutes of making sure the crisis had been averted. Spencer spoke up after a few minutes more of them just standing in the hall. "Toby, if Jace is adopted-"

"Why does he have his baby blanket?" Spencer nodded as Toby guessed her question right. Toby sighed and closed his eyes "Emily told me Jace was left on an orphanage's step at the age of one and a half. He was left there the night before Emily and Maya adopted him. He was wrapped in his baby blanket. So, when they adopted him that was what he was wrapped in since the orphanage didn't have any clothes for him. They kept it since it was the only thing Jace had before they had come along."

Spencer sent a gulp down her throat just imagining the scene. "You should get some sleep, you have work tomorrow."

"Right." Toby bobbled his head up and down. While yawning he bided her goodnight once again before heading off to his room.

Spencer entered her room locking the door, so no one could come barging it. Once on her bed Spencer leaned her back against the headboard and crisscrossed her legs together. Taking the white thing that she had found in Jace's room out of its hiding spot Spencer examined it. It turned out to be an envelope with Emily's scrawl written in the place where it was sent to who it was addressed to. Spencer stared at her name in Emily's writing for a good five minutes wondering what could possibly be in it before she ripped it open. Pulling out a piece of paper Spencer saw what was inside of the envelope was ironically enough, a letter.

_Dear Spencer,_

_ I don't know why I'm writing this to you. I know you are not coming back; you made your decision very clear. But, recently I've had such a guilty conscience. Will Jace ever be allowed to know who his parents are? This question has always been on my mind, but…I know someday you'll become a successful lawyer and forget all about Rosewood, your friends, and eventually Toby. I always wished I could forget things like you sometimes, like that question for example. Hoping to forget about it I made the decision that when Jace turned eighteen years old I will tell him and Maya who his parents are. But, ever since I made that decision my guilty conscience bashed its way into my mind and made itself at home. It's making my emotions and brain go crazy. And as my guilty conscious made an appearance the question that was always on my mind changed from Jace being allowed to Jace being able to know who his parents are. What if something happens to me before Jace turns eighteen? Will he ever get to know? So, hoping to make my guilty conscience disappear I am writing this letter even though I know you will most likely will never read it. The chances of you reading this letter is one in a million since you're a state away, but I have to try. If Jace does reach eighteen, and I am able to tell him who his parents are, then I will just tear this letter up and forget all about it. If not, well I'll just spit it out now._

Spencer gasped loudly her body suddenly frozen with saucer sized eyes. Her hands loss grip of the letter letting it fall into her lap. Drunken away memories slammed into her like she was sprinting into a brick wall.

_Jace is your son. I'm sorry, but I couldn't leave him at the hospital. I couldn't._

_-Emily_


	13. The First Flashback

**Chapter Thirteen: The First Flashback**

* * *

_Very unexpected, right? Jace's mother is Spencer. Who would've guessed that? Life does have ways to twist the mind. But, who's the father? Okay, okay, that one is a sure give away. At least, Spencer knows. And speaking of our dear Spencer we might want to give her some luck, because she's about to fall into one of her first flashbacks._

* * *

And everything that was perfect soon crumbled down to a complicated pile of mess. Spencer didn't get one wink of sleep that night as all the memories came crashing down on her suffocating her brain and forcing her to replay every single memory. Her brain was fried by morning with bloodshot eyes to match. Her position hadn't moved an inch all night. Mocha colored eyes were still blankly staring at the wall in front of her with an abandoned letter in her lap. Why did her past have to catch up to her now?

Spencer found herself in Jace's room, eyes glued to the boy who chad caused her to lose all her sleep last night. But, that wasn't the only problem he had caused. Back at the end of Spencer's second year of college he was the uninvited guest that was the main reason why she broke up with Toby and disappeared. Though, he was never supposed to come back into her life. She was supposed to forget all about those nine months of pregnancy and hours of agonizing labor just to pop him out.

At the moment Spencer was not prepared to deal with him. She wanted to be as far away from him as possible, but that couldn't happen since Toby was at work and she was to watch Jace. With a light bulb popping up above her head Spencer exited Jace's room to go throw some clothes on.

Back in Jace's room Spencer wondered how she would move him without waking him. Having only one option Spencer took three deep breaths and walked over to Jace's bed. The three year old was sleeping soundly when Spencer approached him. Encouraging herself Spencer pulled back his covers noticing he was still wrapped in his baby blanket. She carefully unwrapped Jace from his baby blanket tossing it aside. Now sliding her hands under his small body she lifted him into her arms resulting in her falling into her first flashback.

* * *

_Melissa looks up at her younger sister with pride in her brown eyes. Spencer looks at the pink bundle in Melissa's arms before meeting her sister's gaze. Melissa smiles lightly and beckons for her to come to her. Spencer does standing right next to her older sister. "Do you want to hold her?"_

_ Spencer sends a gulp down her dry throat slightly reaching out her arms for Melissa to place the baby niece of hers in them. Inside Spencer's heart is beating rapidly making her palms clammy. She scolds her nervousness and reminds herself for the fifth time today that she was doing this for Toby and Taylor. Recently Toby has been mentioning babies asking what their baby will look like. As much as she hates the idea of having a child she takes note of the implication of a future for them together. So, she decides if she wants a future with Toby and it means she has to have a child, she'll push back her displeasure towards children for Toby. She chooses to start this change of feeling with her brand new niece Taylor._

_ After the Ian Thing during Spencer's junior year in high school Melissa and Spencer got closer. Melissa also met a doctor to be forgetting all about Ian. The doctor to be-Wren-proposed to Melissa and they had their wedding during the summer before Spencer's senior year, and much to Spencer's surprise Melissa asked her to be her maid of honor. About five months later Melissa informed Spencer that she was going to be an aunt, because Melissa was expecting._

_ Now here they are. Spencer inhales a deep breath and lets it out before Melissa places the pink bundle containing Taylor in her arms. Spencer does as Melissa instructs holding Taylor properly. But as soon as Taylor lay in Spencer's arms she begins to cry. Melissa's brown eyes widen. "Wren, dear, can you get me Taylor?"_

_ All you could see was panic in Spencer's eyes. Wren, Melissa's British husband, strolls over and retrieves the crying baby from Spencer's arms giving her to Melissa. Melissa rocks Taylor back and forth quieting the baby girl's cries. "Maybe she's just hungry," Melissa says to her frozen younger sister._

_ Spencer excuses herself from the room going to go get a cup of coffee to calm herself down. Melissa frowns and looks at the door her sister left out of with slight pain in her eyes. Wren sees this and comforts his wife by rubbing her shoulders. Being Spencer's older sister and growing up with her Melissa knows that Spencer did not like children at all finding them more as a waste of time, space, and money. Also being close with Spencer Melissa knows that Spencer was trying to change those feelings since Toby was mentioning babies and Spencer wanted a future with him even if it meant having a child._

_ Spencer comes back with coffee flowing in her veins and determination in her expression. Once again Spencer has Taylor placed in her arms, but the baby is taken away from her because Taylor beings to cry. Throughout the day Spencer tries and tries to hold her niece with only results of pure failure. On the fifth try Spencer finally snaps when Taylor beings to cry. "Why are you crying? What am I doing wrong?"_

_ Taylor beings wailing and squirming in Spencer's arms and Melissa's motherly instinct to protect her child come to show. "Don't you yell at my child! Wren please get Taylor."_

_ Wren quickly takes his daughter out of Spencer's arms. "She won't stop crying!" Spencer growls as soon as she is free of the baby._

_ "I don't care! That gives you no right to yell at my child!" Melissa declares with a sharp tone._

_ Both sisters glare at each other with intensity in their matching brown eyes. Wren stays out of the sister fight knowing the Hastings sisters get in very heated arguments. To much surprise, the older sister backs down first in taking clams breaths. "I understand you are frustrated right now Spencer. Please don't yell at Taylor."_

_ "Of course I'm frustrated!" Spencer grits her teeth in annoyance. "Your baby won't cry when anybody else holds her, but as soon as I do she wines her mouth off. What is wrong with your stupid baby?"_

_ Melissa's lips thin into a straight line and her eyes narrow dangerously. "That's it! I'm done with you! I am sick of your annoying attitude! My baby is not stupid. I ban you from seeing my child!"_

_ Spencer gapes at her older sister in pure shock. She opens to her mouth to apologize, but Melissa plows on. "Get out of here! I don't want to see your face ever again!"_

_ Knowing his wife was getting extremely emotional Wren pleads Spencer to go. Spencer gives both of them a look of venom before spinning on her heel and storming out of the hospital room not to be seen again._

_ Melissa holds onto her grudge keeping her word with a very stubborn attitude not to be changed by Wren. She even got her parents to turn on Spencer just like in junior year. The two sisters don't talk or see each other letting a year pass by. But as a year passes and a couple months fly by Spencer finds herself needing her older sister._

_ Spencer feels tears streaming down her face as she hears Melissa's cheery voice telling her sorry she missed her call and will call her back for the eighth time. Spencer chokes on her sobs trying to keep them down as she quickly redials Melissa's number. Once again Melissa refuses to answer her phone letting it go to voicemail._

_ Just as Spencer falls to her knees and completely breaks down Emily enters Spencer and Toby's apartment calling her name. Emily registers that her friend is crying and rushes to kneel by her side. Holding her crying friend against her Emily sees a pregnancy test in her hand with a pink plus sign on it. "Spence, you're not…"_

_ Spencer chokes out a yes sobbing even harder. Emily squeezes Spencer tighter closing her eyes and leaning her head against Spencer's. "It's okay. You are going to get through this," Emily whispers softly rubbing her back._

* * *

The doorbell rings snapping Spencer out of her nightmare of a flashback. Spencer glances down seeing Jace is still sleeping while in her arms. Something stabs her in her heart at the fact that she had never held Jace before, but he wasn't crying. Tucking him back into bed Spencer races downstairs to go answer the door. To her surprise the blonde friend of hers is standing on the porch. "Hey Spence!"

"May I ask why you are here Hanna?" Spencer wondered out loud as her mind as running with possibilities.

"I have something I need to ask you and I thought I'd do it in person," Hanna answers. "Can I come in or is this a bad time?"

Spencer steps aside. "No, you can come in."

They walk down the hall and go sit in the family room to talk. Hanna sits on the edge of the couch observing that Jace was not in the room with them. "Where's Jace?"

Blinking, Spencer remembered that it was past Jace's time to wake up and eat breakfast. "He was woken up by the storm last night. I'm letting him sleep in a bit longer," Spencer said quickly saving herself from her slipup.

Hanna nodded her head understanding. "So, what I needed to ask you is, well…my boss is making me have this party; she threatening my job if I don't. And the thing is I have a small apartment and do does Aria. My boss had this huge invite list that won't fit in either apartment…"

"Spit it out Hanna," Spencer requested sharply.

"Could I have the party here?" Hanna blurted out.


	14. The Perfect Combination

**Chapter Fourteen: The Perfect Combination**

* * *

_There, the flashback shows two of the reasons why Spencer gave Jace up for adoption. Speaking of Jace, Spencer did not know how she was going to handle him and the party Hanna was throwing. Of course, Spencer was allowing Hanna to throw the party with Toby's approval over the matter. She wasn't going to be the contributing factor in why her best friend lost her job, but at the same time Spencer was hoping to ditch Jace on Toby during the party. But, that plan backfired on Spencer since Daddy finds out about Jace._

* * *

This couldn't get any worse and it hasn't even started yet. Spencer's brain was over stressed and her energy level was dipping downwards with her blood sugar empty of much needed sugar. Even though Hanna had claimed she was going to take care of everything Spencer knew Hanna wasn't going to be true to her word. This of course turned out to be true as Hanna had Aria and Spencer buzzing around like personal worker bees.

"Hey! That's for the guests!" Hanna declared as she caught Spencer in the act of nibbling on one of the tiny chocolate chip cookies Hanna had placed out with the deserts.

"Han, my blood sugar is running low," Spencer informed her blonde friend while popping the rest of the tiny cookie in her mouth to feed her demanding stomach.

Hanna smacked Spencer's hand that was reaching for another small delight on the dessert platter. Hanna narrowed her eyes at her friend. "Well then eat something that guests are mostly to not eat." Hanna handed Spencer a single orange baby carrot before hurrying off to attend to the work that needed to be done.

"A carrot?" Spencer questioned as Aria entered the kitchen to grab a drink of water.

Aria shrugged sipping from her water bottle. "You'd be surprised. Even though fashion people like to keep their figure the first thing that they gobbled down is the desserts. At one of the parties I went to we were there for ten minutes before the desserts ran out."

"You've been to one of these parties before?"

Aria nodded her head drooping her shoulders. "It's to draw in more customers really. Each worker is allowed to invite one friend and that friend can bring a date. Hanna invites me every time. Now since she's hosting this one she is allowed as many friends as she wants, so you are invited too. Hanna says it's to support her, but usually she ditches you as soon as you get there."

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Sounds like Hanna," Spencer muttered while snatching up a mini red velvet cupcake and licked off the cream cheese icing.

Later on in the day they finished up all the work that needed to be done to prepare the house for the party. All the food was prepared and placed fashionably as well. At the end of their completion Hanna looked around the room they were in with curiosity in her blue eyes noticing something she hadn't noticed before. "Where's Jace?"

"Oh, he's spending the night over at Mrs. Fields's house," Spencer answered.

Hanna's eyes popped out. "What? He's not going to be at the party?"

"No."

"He has to be! He is like curb appeal," Hanna stated. "Also I promised my boss she'd get to meet him."

Spencer glanced over at Hanna. "You did what?"

* * *

Spencer gazed at herself in the bathroom mirror tilting her head side to side letting her brown waves tumble over each shoulder. Her fingers grazed the soft blood red fabric of the dress she was wearing knowing that this was only the second time she had ever worn it. It was simple with halter straps and clung to her lightly showing off her wonderful figure. Spencer focused in on her face looking for flaws in her makeup, but the light makeup was done to perfection along with no strand of hair being out of place. Satisfied with her reflection Spencer exited the bathroom.

Descending down the staircase Spencer saw two people at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her to arrive. Toby had cleaned up well with sleek black dress pants and a light blue dress shirt that brought out the small hints of the light blue in his oceanic eyes. Even little Jace was dressed up in fancier wear. Spencer grimaced lightly when she saw Jace in Toby's arms, but continued down the stairs with a suppressed smile to hide the grimace. At the bottom of the staircase Toby pressed his soft lips to her cheek then moved them to her ear whispering, "You looking stunning."

Spencer felt a rush of blood flow up to her cheeks. Even the small compliments Toby gave her made her blush like a teenage girl. "Thank you. You clean up nice," Spencer commented as they started their way to the company that was now in their house. Toby smiled and followed alongside Spencer.

They mostly stayed by Aria and Ezra during the party since the couple was used to these parties and also for the fact that they were the only ones Spencer and Toby knew at the party. They also knew Hanna and Caleb, but with Hanna being the host she was shuffling around talking to all her coworkers while dragging Caleb along with her. Spencer and Toby stayed together up until the point where Spencer excused herself from him to use the restroom. Migrating away from Aria and Ezra Toby moved on to the kitchen to grab a snack. As he stood in the kitchen Toby set Jace down on a counter that was not filled with food. Once Toby had finished his snack he saw Jace's tiny hand trying to grab a cupcake. Toby held Jace's hand keeping the little boy's hand away from the goodie.

An older woman aging in her forties came past them as Toby was playing peek-a-book with Jace making the small boy giggle. The older woman smiled lightly at them. "You have a very handsome son."

Toby whipped his head around noticing the woman for the first time. "Oh, he's not my son. He is my godson."

"Hmm," The woman shook her head as if she thought a silly thought. "My apologizes then. It's just, he looks a like a perfect combination of the two of you."

"The two of you?" Toby questioned with curiosity in his eyes.

The woman nodded her head. "Indeed, you and that girl that was by your side before."

Toby glanced down at Jace and for the first time in his life he finally saw something he had never seen before. He saw how Jace's blue eyes were the same exact shade of oceanic blue as his were. Jace also had the same hair, detached earlobes, and dimples placed in his cheeks as Toby did. Jace's hair color matched Spencer's mocha brown locks along with having the same cute button nose and lips. It was as if Toby was seeing Jace in a brand new light and Toby could see what the woman was talking about: Jace was the perfect combination of him and Spencer. Then more and more puzzle pieces started to fit into the picture: Spencer's disappearance three years ago, the secret she clung to like her life depended on it, and her hesitation towards Jace. It all made sense now.

Just as Toby connected all the pieces and parts together Spencer came out of the restroom entering back into the kitchen. Toby looked up catching Spencer's eye. The smile fell from Spencer's face as she saw Toby's increased in size pupils. It only took Spencer a mere second to recognize that look before she bolted from the kitchen. Hanna walked into the room right after Spencer had bolted from the room just missing her. Hanna saw both her boss and Jace in the room and could not be more thankful for this perfect timing. Her boss loved kids and Hanna was going to use Jace to her advantage. "Oh, perfect timing. Toby, do you mind if I borrow Jace for a bit?"

"Not at all," Toby said being handing Jace over to Hanna. He ran out the room in order to chase Spencer down.

Hanna gazed in the direction Toby had just taken off in. Confusion filled her. "Did I miss something?"

"Indeed, Miss Marin, you did miss something rather important if I do say so myself," Hanna's boss answered.

Seeing the sliding glass door wide open Toby assumed Spencer's high heels led her out into the backyard. As he exited the house and plunged into the slight darkness of the outside he nearly tripped on something. Examining the ground he saw Spencer had ditched her black high heels to gain more speed. Toby knew one of the reasons Emily and Maya picked out this house was because of the large backyard. He was now scolding the liking for the large backyard; Spencer could be anywhere.

Running about the backyard Toby heard the sound of panting and followed it. He found out the panting belonged to the person he was chasing after. Spencer had her hands on her knees catching her breath she had lost from sprinting on the gazebo steps. Quiet as a mouse Toby snuck up on her making sure there was no way for Spencer to escape. "Spencer." Said person looked up with panic in her brown doe like eyes. She stood up straight and made a move to run away, but Toby had the advantage of trapping her on the gazebo. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Spencer inhaled air in and blew it out still catching her breath as she took a pregnant pause. "I didn't know," Spencer murmured honestly.

Though, Toby did not believe her. "You didn't know?" Toby growled not believing that Spencer would think of him as that much of an idiot.

Spencer visibly flinched at the sound of anger in Toby's voice. She looked side to side knowing that she was trapped and had no means of an escape route. Toby kept a steady gaze on her. "Don't think you're leaving without explaining everything to me."

Spencer admitted to defeat mentally and surrenderd. With a deep breath in and then breathed out Spencer beings the story of how her secret began.


	15. The Untold Story

**Chapter Fifteen: The Untold Story**

* * *

_So, Daddy knows now; quiet a way to find out you have a son? And now Spencer has to spill her secret due to the fact that Toby has her trapped on the gazebo. Now this was not the way Spencer wanted to tell Toby about her secret. Both just can't seem to be satisfied with how things are working out. So, how did Spencer's secret begin? Well, it started way before Emily had assumed: a few months prior to Emily finding Spencer in a crying mess._

* * *

_They stay like that for some time with Emily soothing Spencer by rubbing circles in her back. When Spencer's sobbing comes to an end Emily helps Spencer up and then bends down to retrieve Spencer's phone. When she picks it up she sees the constant calls Spencer had made to her older sister, Melissa. "Spence, why are you calling your sister? I thought you two weren't speaking to each other anymore."_

_ Spencer looks at Emily with bloodshot eyes feeling guilty for not telling her or her other best friends about what happened with Melissa. Being in a vulnerable state Spencer breaks down again telling Emily everything that happened with Melissa and Taylor. After Spencer tells Emily she continues to cry. "I can't do this, Em. I c-can't!" Spencer sobs out._

_ "Yes, yes you can. We'll tell Toby-"_

_ "No! No, we cannot tell him," Spencer declares sharply in a hoarse voice._

_ Emily is taken back by Spencer's quick words. "Why not? It is his child, right?"_

_ Spencer bobs her head up and down. "Of course."_

_ "Then why can't we tell him?"_

_ Spencer turns on her heel facing away from Emily. "Because he'll want to keep it."_

_ Her response is soft and almost a faint whisper. Emily looks appalled as she realizes what Spencer means by that statement. "You are seriously thinking about an abortion? You're thinking about killing an innocent baby?"_

_ Spencer flinches violently, but she keeps her body facing away from her friend. "I can't keep it."_

_ "Yes you can," Emily sputters still not believing the words coming out of Spencer's mouth. "Spence, you can't kill a living thing."_

_ Spencer spins to face Emily with ranging hormones driving her emotions out of whack. Emily notices the silent tears falling from the corners of her friend's eyes. "I can't keep it. I don't want a child. I never wanted a child. I was willing to change for Toby, but after what happened with Taylor I confirmed my thoughts against having a child. I will not have that constantly needing thing in my life. Em, I want to be a lawyer, I have no time for a child. I have no want for a child. I can't keep it."_

_ They remain silent for a few ticking moments just letting Spencer's words sink into both of them. Emily sighs and tries to understand her friend's decision. Even though Emily ends up blank she comes to understand that it is not her life that's being turned completely upside down because of a pink plus sign. A baby is not in her tummy, it is in Spencer's; it was not Emily's choice to decide what happens to the baby. As much as Emily wants to protest and tell Spencer what is right, Emily knows that what may be right to her is wrong in Spencer's mind. "Okay."_

_ Spencer lifts her eyes up from the floor, in which she was burning a hole in. "Okay what?"_

_ "Okay, you can't keep it." Spencer draws in a breath of relief, but Emily's not done yet. "We should at least tell Aria and Hanna."_

_ Spencer shakes her head violently. "No! No one can know. I don't want to remember any of this. I want to get this over with and forget all about it. Only you can know."_

_ Emily strains to protest this time not wanting all the ones that her and Spencer shared love for to be in the dark about this. But, Emily resists the urge to disagree and nods her head lightly. "I promise I won't tell anyone."_

* * *

Toby scrunched his eyebrows together. "But, if Jace is here that means…"

Spencer transferred her gaze to the side not being able to look Toby in the eyes. She continued on with her story.

* * *

_"Spencer Hastings?" the nurse calls out looking up from her clip board._

_ Spencer glances at Emily before standing up and walking over to the nurse. Emily follows behind Spencer quietly. Spencer got an appointment two hours away from Rosewood to make sure no one they know could bump into them. They follow the nurse until she stops in front of a door and gestures for them to enter._

_ Ten minutes of nervous tapping passes before the doctor enters the room. The young woman greets them with a smile and offers her hand to both of them to shake. "Hi, I'm Dr. Miller. You must be Spencer," she says looking at Spencer, but then shifts her gaze to Emily. "And are you her significant other or…"_

_ "Friend," Spencer and Emily say in sync._

_ "Ah, well you can never know these days," Dr. Miller pulls on some rubber gloves. "Okay, first thing we're going to do is have an ultrasound to check on the baby's health and see how far along you are."_

_ Dr. Miller instructs Spencer to do a few things before they get started. With gel spread across Spencer's stomach Dr. Miller pushes a scanner across the gel. Stopping at a spot Dr. Miller smiles as she examines the screen. "The baby looks like it's in a good condition." She listens for a few moments. "And the baby's heart rate is at a healthy pace as well."_

_ But, the words of Dr. Miller don't reach Spencer's ears. All Spencer could hear was the beating of the baby's heart. Her eyes stare at the screen sticking there like glue. Spencer's heart begins to beat rapidly as she hears the constant drumming heartbeat. The heartbeat of the baby that was inside of her. Dr. Miller grabs her clip board. "You are thirteen weeks along…oh." Dr. Miller moves the scanner off Spencer's stomach canceling the sound of the baby's heartbeat. Spencer snaps back into reality when the heartbeat stops pounding in her ears._

_ Dr. Miller looks up from the clip board with sadness filling her eyes. "I see you're here for an abortion. Well, if that is your decision we'll get to it."_

_ Suddenly all Spencer can hear was the soft heartbeat of the baby's, but it is getting louder and louder pulsing in her ears. Spencer's own heartbeat was increasing in pace and her palms were becoming clammy with sweat. The air in the room thins and breathing is getting harder as if she has to use force to fill her lungs. The walls seem to cave in making Spencer feel as if she is squeezing into a small compacted box. Wanting to escape the compressed feeling and ringing heartbeat Spencer bolts from the room without a second thought._

_ Emily quickly gets up to follow Spencer, but Dr. Miller grabs hold of Emily's wrist halting her. Emily stares at her curiously. "She is going to need some space to think over the decision she just made."_

_ Emily's expression is full of confusion. "She made this decision a week ago and she was one hundred percent sure about getting an abortion."_

_ "Your friend is thirteen weeks along."_

_ "So?"_

_ Dr. Miller sighs loudly and sadly. "The thirteenth week in pregnancy is the last week in the first trimester. The fourteenth week is the start of the second trimester. When you enter in the second trimester of pregnancy you can't get an abortion anymore."_

_ "I'm still confused."_

_Dr. Miller sighs once again. "Your friend is a little over three months pregnant. She has known that she is pregnant for a while now."_

_ Emily shakes her head no, not agreeing with the doctor. "She just figured out a week ago."_

_ "No, she's known longer than that. If anything, she's been seconding guessing about getting an abortion for a week."_

* * *

"So, you couldn't go through with it?" Toby asked the obvious.

Spencer shook her head. "No, I couldn't. I didn't want a child, but at the sound of the baby's heartbeat I knew I couldn't abort it."

Toby pinched the bridge of his nose. "How did this all happen, Spence? We were always safe."

"Not always." Spencer turned her gaze towards Toby catching his eye. "Do you remember when you came home from that two week long project in New York?" Toby nodded his head remembering the chilly two weeks in November when he had a project for school. "I didn't take the pill those two week and you came home a day early; I didn't take the pill that day. But, we were so lost in the moment I forgot to tell you."

Spencer tore her gaze from Toby feeling ashamed, but Toby had more questions. "So, when you started wearing larger clothes complaining that it was cold and started wearing flowy shirts stating that it was a fashion trend, it was because you were hiding your pregnancy?"

Spencer bobbed her head up and down answering his question. "Surprisingly, at five months I wasn't showing that much."

"And when you went to stay with Emily a few days you were planning your disappearance?" Toby guessed.

"Then I moved to New York leaving my life here behind. And while I was in New York I ran into Jason." Spencer smiled sadly at the mentioning of her half-brother. She hadn't seen him in a while. "He was the money bag in all of this. He paid for my doctor appointments, online schooling, and a condo to live in when I left his place. He even helped me get into the law school he went to. Emily and Jason were there for me, because they had the fortunate luck of appearing and finding out about my pregnancy. So even though I wanted nothing to do with the baby, I planned on naming it Emily if it was a girl and Jason if it was a boy."

Toby picked up on the name. "Jason…Jace; so Jace is a nickname."

Spencer nodded her head. They stood in silence until Toby spoke up with something to say. "But all this doesn't explain how you didn't know Jace was your son."

The expression Spencer was wearing became even more ashamed as she finally answered Toby's beginning question.

* * *

_The pain is unbearable-not scratch that-the pain is excruciating. Why does any woman want to go through this just to pop out a non-stop crying machine? Tears stream down her face mixing in with the layer of sweat that is covering her face. She gives all her respect to Emily who remains calm and still able to produce calming words with Spencer gripping her hand with a firm death grip. Spencer pushes with all her remaining strength she has only to be rewarded with the piercing sound of high pitched crying._

_ Cringing at the sound with taunting memories resurfacing Spencer slumps back against the hospital bed drained of all energy she once had before. Spencer lets her eyelids fall and her desperate breaths fill her lungs. "It's a boy!" she hears, but she keeps her eyes closed._

_ Jason, Spencer thinks, but her pleasant thought doesn't last long due to the loud crying bursting out of baby Jason. "Born August 19__th__ at 7:14 am," the doctor spews out more facts along with the birthday. Then she asks one that makes Spencer clamp her eyelids shut even tighter. "Do you want to hold him, Miss Hastings?"_

_ Rapid heartbeats make her feel like her heart is about to burst out of her chest. Another layer of sweat pours out of her pores coating her face. Somehow Spencer is able to let words tumble out of her desert dry mouth. "No. I'm giving him up for adoption." She squeezes her eyelids tighter and tighter together._

_ Even with her eyesight unavailable Spencer can tell the doctor's thousand watt smile has been shut off. "Are you going to name him?"_

_ "Jason," Spencer says quickly. "No middle name or last name."_

_ And that's it. All is done. Emily stays quiet the whole time after the birth not speaking a word. When baby Jason is sent off to the nursery Spencer finally opens her eyes. Immediately Spencer catches Emily's eyes and reads them knowing exactly what Emily is thinking. Spencer hangs her head in shame and whispers barley hearable words. "I'm sorry."_

* * *

Now silent tears were falling from her eyes as retold the heartbreaking memory. "As soon as they let me leave I headed to the nearest bar and drowned myself in alcohol. And I kept drowning myself in alcohol damaging all my brain cells, but the alcohol finally worked the memories away; then it was a new life." Toby opened his mouth to say something to calm her down, but Spencer kept spewing words out of her mouth. "And the worst part of all of this is that I actually started to like Jace. Before, I never-not once-regretted my decision, but now…"

A silence fell between them, like many times before, as Spencer cried silently. Toby was lost for words with his brain swamped with new questions. Toby's throat suddenly felt unclenched and his tongue darted out to moisten his dry lips. "I should've found it suspicious that Emily kept disappearing off in New York saying she was visiting her so called ill great aunt that lived in New York."

Spencer sniffed and wiped away some of her drying tears. "No, she really does have a great aunt in New York, right by Pennsylvania. It worked out quite well as an alibi: Emily would say she was staying with her great aunt for a few days when really she was driving up to New York City to go to my doctor's appointments with me."

"Wait, Emily's great aunt lives near Pennsylvania?" Toby questioned. Spencer nodded her head with a questioning look dancing in her eyes. "Emily had gone baby crazy after you disappeared. She begged Maya day after day for a baby until Maya finally agreed one day. After graduation they married and one day Maya was joking around saying that she wanted a baby with my blue eyes if she was to have a child."

"And what better way to get a baby with your blue eyes than your actual son," Spencer mumbled.

Toby nodded his head. "A few days after Maya said that Emily found an orphanage just on the edge of New York near where her great aunt lived."

With eyes popping open and her brain starting to run her gears Spencer put two and two together with Toby's statement and prior knowledge on the subject. "When I left the hospital I thought I had seen Emily's great aunt, but I was still on so many drugs that were just wearing off that I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me. She must've been the one to take Jace home from the hospital. Oh God, it all makes sense. She kept Jace until Emily said so and then she must've dropped Jace off at the orphanage the night before Emily and Maya visited. That's why she said sorry."

"What?" Toby asked.

"She had written a letter to me. That night of the thunder storm when I fetched Jace's baby blanket the letter fell out. That's how I found out Jace was my son. Though, Emily knew I would've never guessed that if I hadn't read the letter."

"And why is that?" Toby inquired with his blue eyes begging her to continue.

"She changed a few things hoping I wouldn't remember, and she was right due to all the alcohol I consumed. His real name is Jason so she nickname him Jace acting as if it was his real name. Also Jace is actually four not three; his birthday is August 19th not January 15th. I've also never seen him before, so I wouldn't even know what he looked like."

Toby understood what Spencer was saying; little details changed to trick a drunken memory from remembering. "So, why is she sorry?"

A sigh left Spencer mouth. "She promised me she wouldn't tell anyone about my secret; and yes, she did keep her promise, but she found a loophole around it. Since no one knew who Jace was they could still know about my child without really knowing he was mine. He could have the family he should've had if I didn't run away. And most of all, Jace could have his dad. Emily made us the godparents of him in case anything were to happen to her and Maya, because she could bring us back together to be with our child even if we didn't know. Emily was sorry, because I didn't want anyone to know, but most of all I didn't want you to know: she's sorry for fining a loophole."

Once again they fell into a silence with all this now learned knowledge rambling around in their heads. Spencer sighed internally: this was not the way she wanted to tell him about her secret. Now they were here and Spencer couldn't help but feel massive amounts of shame upon all of her previous actions and decisions. She brushed away the last of her tears and started to make her way off the gazebo, but Toby stepped in front of her blocking off her path. "Where are you going?"

"I answered your questions."

Toby frowned. "You're not leaving, are you?" Spencer looked away not answering his question. "You can't be disappearing again?"

"What do you think?" Spencer snapped at him sharply, hurt flowing in her words. "Why stay? Why would you want to be with me after everything I just told you?"

Toby's expression changed in bewilderment. "Why would I want to be with you? I want to be with you, because I'm in love with you. After every little moment that happened since you came back in my life I have fell even deep in love with you. I've learned what happens when I let you go and that was the hardest lesson I've ever had to learn. And now I know better and I am never going to let you go again." With all he needed to say said Toby leaned down slipping two fingers under Spencer chin lifting it upwards bringing her lips up to his.


End file.
